The Best Friend Type
by ThisWriterHasAReputation
Summary: A girl named Rin is offered a position in the host club, of course they think she is a he. Her life was already a complicated mess before the club not to mention her best friend got her heart broken by the devilish twins, but when the twins start to fall for Rin they are hit with a devastating revelation. Not only is she a girl, but she has cancer. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Friend Type**

Chapter One: Sadistic and Masochistic

A soft breeze stirs a cherry blossom petal that has fallen on the pavement. As the sun dipped below the horizon, the fleeting colors of dusk began to fade away. Through teary eyes I watch the sun fall behind the horizon, painting the sky various shades of red, orange, and pink, and I smile, knowing that this day has come and gone. All the pain I suffered. All the hurt I've felt. Everything. Gone.

I was once told that the colors are symbols. Each showing me the good tomorrow could bring. I wanted to tell that person they were stupid and soon those colours will be hidden within the inky black despair of night, a symbol of the true suffering that tomorrow is going bring. Instead I had remained silent. It's better to suffer alone, I reminded myself.

My walk home from school always takes quite a while since the distance from my school to my house was about thirteen miles apart meaning that it takes me about four and a half hours worth of walking. I'm not complaining though, I like the walk. I usually get home around 7:45 which is around the same time the sun goes down every day and I enjoy that part of the day most. I glanced down at my watch. It was 7:37 pm.

Today was hell, for lack of a better word. My best friend's crush broke her heart which set my mood for the day, I got another phone call, I had another episode, and to top it all off some idiot has been up my ass about joining his club.

Ten minutes later I found myself just outside my home. The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by a few cherry blossom trees swaying a bit from the wind of the chilly night air. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain with intricate designs and the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence.

I looked around me for any watchful eyes and found that no one was around before I typed in the passcode and stepped through the small opening and relocking it from the inside. I walked slowly up the sidewalk that was next to the driveway, knowing that nobody would be there so there was no need to rush. I admired the small flowers I planted a couple weeks ago varying from different types of colors and flower species.

I turned off my phone, unplugged my earphones, and stuffed them both in my uniform slacks pockets and pulled out my house key. When I opened the door I went straight to my room. I wasn't hungry and I was dying to get out of those constricting clothes.

I flicked on the light switch and examined my room for a second. It was a decent size with bright white walls, a queen sized bed with colorful blanket and silky sheets. On the bed I had a light blue stuffed bunny and two white fluffy pillows. A nightstand was on the right side of the bed and a lamp was on it. Across the room my dresser and walk in closet was there.

My feet padded across the soft beige carpeted floor to the dresser where I set my bag down and started to get undressed; taking off my white blazer, white dress shirt that was underneath, then continuing on to my slacks (I pulled my phone and earphones out and set them on top of the dresser) and black dress shoes to finally my socks (cause I don't like to wear anything on my feet and they were all sweaty from wearing them all day and walking a lot).

I opened the second drawer on the left and pulled out a random outfit I liked to call comfort clothes which is short for "I've had a crap day, don't judge me" outfit that consist of a pair of black basketball shorts and an oversized red t-shirt.

Then I hung up my uniform in my closet. I had to pee so I went to the bathroom. I tried hard not to look at myself in the mirror but I accidentally looked up while I was washing my hands. I cringed and looked away, turning off the water and heading downstairs to the kitchen. I hated the sight of myself. No I wasn't ugly and no I don't have a low self esteem. I just looked like someone I want to forget.

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and stood completely still for about a minute contemplating on whether or not I wanted to eat something. I sighed, grabbing a container of strawberry yogurt and pouring some of it in a bowl. Then I grabbed the sugar jar and

put two spoonfuls of sugar in it and stirred. I pushed the sugar bowl back and started eating. I needed the calories to be honest. I don't eat much but only because I'm not hungry. I have money obviously and I have opportunities to eat at school it's just every time I think about eating my stomach lurches and I gag. I made a silent promise to myself that I was going to eat lunch tomorrow at school.

After I finished eating I washed the bowl, grabbed my water bottle, and went back to my room. By the time I crawled under my covers I was painfully aware of the familiar throbbing in both my chest and my feet, but mostly my chest. I clasped my blue bunny to my chest as I squeezed my eyes shut and wished for the the numbing sensation to flow throughout my body.

I got my wish when I fell asleep.

 **XxXxXx**

My alarm clock happened to be my phone so I resisted the urge to hurl it across the room the following morning when it was suddenly booming in my ear. I growled, sitting up and pressing the snooze button. I vaguely remember myself putting it on my dresser before face planting into the bed last night.

My morning went by in a daze. I showered, avoided the mirror like the plague as I brushed my short platinum hair, applied some vanilla bean lotion to my body with some deodorant, brushed my teeth over the bathtub and then got dressed in my uniform. I grabbed my bag and then my phone and earphones, stuffing the two in my pocket before rushing downstairs. I heard my knocking on my door halfway down the stairs which made my to go faster causing me to trip and fall face first down the last two stairs. I hoisted myself up and smoothed out my wrinkles before answering the door.

Not surprised at all, my best friend Kiko was standing there looking like shit. I instantly gave her a hug knowing that she needed me to. She hugged me back and I let go soon after. Kiko gave me a grateful smile.

"Thanks I needed that." Her light brown eyes sparkled a little bit from held back tears.

"I know, that's why I did it." I patted her head, giving her a smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"No, they were just so cruel to me yesterday." She shook her head and turned around ready to start walking to the car. I followed loyally behind her. "I know now that I was just infatuated with them and I don't really love them. I'm over the infatuation part, but I just can't get over the embarrassment of getting tricked by them…"

We both got into the back of the sleek black limousine and it started forward. Me and Kiko made eye contact as I started to speak.

"Listen, those guys are jerks and you knew that before you put the letter on Hikaru's desk. I told you not to go, but you went anyway." She bowed her head in shame and I put my slender hand on her shoulder. " _But_ you learned something from that experience didn't you?"

She nodded.

"You're not the same Kiko Katsumi you were yesterday. You're stronger now. You know better than to wear your heart on your sleeve and to get to know the person before you confess your love for them."

"You wanna know what I learned above all else?" She asked, looking up at me with determination in her eyes. Her brown hair seemed to move out of the way at just the perfect angle making her look even more fierce.

"What?"

She smirked, "never trust a ginger."

We both laughed for a good minute. When we calmed down I decided to let one of the many cats out of the bag.

"So… I wanted to tell you this yesterday but you left school before I got the chance to tell you." I began to fidget in my seat. I felt like I was in a movie scene where I'm in a questioning room and the detective has a lamp right in my face. I squirmed a bit.

"I don't like where this is going…"

"Well you see there'sthisidiotblondandhewon'ttakenoforananswerhewantsmetojoinhisstupidhostcl-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down." She said holding up her hands.

I blinked and sighed, letting a strand of my hair fall into my icy blue eye. "Some persisting idiot wants me to join a club he's starting next year. Apparently it's a host club-whatever that is."

She blinked once, twice, three times before she bursted out laughing hysterically. "It's basically like a strip club!"

My eyes widened in horror. "They wouldn't allow them to take it that far in the high school right?" I screeched. I felt my cheeks heat up. _He asked me to join a strip club?! What the HELL?!_

She continued laughing to the point that she snorted and then I laughed because she sounded hilarious… and maybe because through all the embarrassment I found the situation hilarious too.

You know when you've laughed for a good five minutes and ten minutes later you still find it hysterical? That was me. In fact I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I let out another round of laughter.

"Oh my gosh, imagine a bunch of male strippers in a high school!" By then I could hardly breathe and she was over there dying too. She gulped as much air as she could before shouting, "now I can't help but imagine you among them! Damnit!"

My cheeks heated up again. I wanted her brain off of me almost naked cause to be honest she still thought I was a guy, just like everyone else- long story. So without a second thought I blurted, "MAGIC MIKE!"

I think we both died before we even got to school. I even heard the driver chuckle as we stepped out of the vehicle and made our way toward the doors of Ouran Academy Middle School.

"Did you eat breakfast or do you want to stop by the cafeteria?" Kiko asked suddenly. I looked at my watch. We still had ten minutes before we had to be in class. That meant that I couldn't use the excuse of going to be late.

"I'm not hungry." She glared at me, obviously not liking my answer. "Honestly I'm really not hungry in the mornings." She was still glaring at me. "I promise I'll eat lunch. Don't worry about me so much, I'm okay."

She sighed, looking down at the ground. "You're just.. you're getting so skinny and you're always pale. it's beginning to look unhealthy. I'm really worried about you Rin-Chan."

"I'm fine really." I smiled at her and patted her head.

"You're lying to me." I frowned and let my hand fall, that wasn't what I was expecting. "You're keeping something from me and you're going to tell me soon because it's really starting to make me irritated."

"I'm okay." I assured her.

"That's another lie." She said through gritted teeth glaring up at me as we stopped just outside class 2A. From my peripheral vision I saw the twins walking side by side but I didn't dare stray my eyes away from Kiko as they passed us.

"Look," I sighed. "Let's not talk about this right now. I'll tell you later during lunch."

She smiled and held out her pinky. "Pinky promise? And before you do that this also requires you to be honest about it."

I hesitated and she could see it cause her smile immediately quivered. _Ahhhhh! She thinks I was going to lie!_ I interlocked out pinkies and then we went inside the classroom. Good thing I was only going to tell her a half truth.

Unfortunately we sat on different sides of the room so that sucked, but what really really _really_ sucked was that my assigned seat was directly across from the twins. Now, I don't hate the twins, but I knew that being the best friend of the girl whose heart they kinda broke, I probably should have. I don't like them but I don't hate them. I don't like them because they're cruel to everyone around them. I don't hate them because I understand why.

The twins are very complicated and I know that they are constantly contradicting themselves. They want to be told apart but they won't open up enough to anyone around them. They won't open up to anyone around them because they don't trust other people. They don't trust other people because other people don't care to tell the two apart it's always Hikaru&Kaoru or Kaoru&Hikaru, but most of the time they're known as the Hitachiins. People don't understand that they are two separated individuals with feelings of their own and minds of their own. I would know since I sit next to them and can hear them whisper quietly to each other. I've observed them when I know they don't see me and I can tell the difference.

I know which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru.

Always.

I've guessed which is which before they even talk to each other and I've been correct every time. I kind of want to let them know that I can tell the difference, but I just never felt like it was the right time.

By the time lunch rolled around I've figured out which twin was sitting three feet away from me and I've shamelessly eavesdropped on all of their conversations. Apparently Tamaki Senpai, the blond idiot that wanted me to join the high school strip club wanted them to join too and they were confronted yesterday. They agreed to join as long as he can differentiate the twins and give reason to his answer by the end of the month.

I kind of felt bad for both parties cause there's no way that blond idiot could differentiate the two and give reason behind the answer. Not only did he not stand a chance due to not being in the same class as us, but also because the twins wouldn't open up to anyone anyways so he was screwed either way.

And on the other hand there was the twins. I'm sure they would get tired of the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game' before the end of the month. It would surely get boring, Tamaki Senpai always getting the answer wrong and it would hurt them no matter how much they thought they would never be able to tell which is which and crush the tiny bit of hope they had bottled deep deep down. It's a sadist and masochistic game at the same time. The twins hurting each other and punishing the people who came up with the incorrect answer because I'm sure people feel awkward after getting the twin's name wrong.

Me and Kiko walked side-by-side to the cafeteria. I was dreading this conversation cause I kind of wanted to tell her the truth but at the same time I didn't want to. So I was just going to tell her something that's been bothering me but it wasn't going to be the most prominent reason.

I ordered the D salad and water while she got the A lunch. We sat down in our usual seats and I started to put a mini tomato in my mouth. She started shoving all her food in her mouth extremely fast my eyes widened a fraction. I felt my stomach lunch as the tomato went down my esophagus. I had to hold back a gag as I picked up a mini carrot and began eating it.

"So what's been bothering you?" She asked.

I felt her eyes searching for any hint of me being untruthful. I finished my carrot before replying. "I've just had a lot on my mind recently. My fifteenth birthday is approaching on the eighth and I'm not very happy about it."

"You're birthday is coming up?" She asked excitedly. She squealed and bounced up and down. "We're totally having a birthday party for you. Just me, you, and whoever else you want to be there. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah…"

I tuned her out around then.

—

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Friend Type**

Chapter Two: Tests

Monday morning came rolling around soon after yet another repetitious week. I found myself having difficulties pulling myself out of bed this morning. I'm completely exhausted it seemed; mentally, emotionally, and physically. It's like I've been living in a haze for a while now. The days are blurring in my mind. If I was asked to tell someone what I did yesterday morning I wouldn't be able to answer cause honestly, I can't remember and I don't care enough to think dwell on it. I assume that it was the exact same thing I did the morning before that and the morning before that and the morning before that.

I've noticed that I've been withdrawn more than usual. I hardly talk to Kiko anymore and I don't know why, I've just been really… what's the word I'm looking for? Strained, I suppose. Speaking of strained, I picked up the bad habit of sleeping in class. The teacher held me after and questioned me and I just told him that I was uncharacteristically exhausted. So much so the last time that Suoh kid pestered me I didn't even bother talking back.

Kiko's concerned for me even though she did seem a bit happier since the Hitachiin incident two weeks ago. I told her that I was fine and used the same excuse I've been using for the passed month I've felt like this. I could tell she was getting tired of it too. She offered to start giving me rides home and I took her up on the offer a couple times last week because I just didn't feel like walking.

Anyways my ride should be here soon, it's 9:22 am and my doctors appointment is at 9:45 am. I wasn't going to school today, I already messaged Kiko and told her that I was too busy today. She seemed relieved that I was taking some time off of school. The brunette had also picked up on my newfound sleeping schedule.

I finished pulling on my pastel blue hoodie and put on a pair of converse that had the same shade of blue. I grabbed my phone and my earphones and put them in the pocket of my dark light grey skinny leg jeans. Lucky for me I wasn't dropping weight dramatically, just a little bit, so they still fit me fine.

I decided to wait outside for my aunt to pick me up and save her the trouble of coming up to get me. I haven't seen her in a while, I believe the last time I saw her was about a year ago when I told her I was fine on my own. I'm sure she'll be happy to see me. She has quite a loud personality to go with her petite frame, but very loving nonetheless.

A black Mercedes pulled up at the black iron gate and I stood up and made my way to it. My aunt gave me a kind smile that made her blue eyes twinkle. Her and my dad being siblings both had the same light blue eyes and which explains where I got mine from. They were half Japanese and half American with a little Italian blood mixed in. I smiled back and scooted into the passenger's seat.

"I've missed you, watashi no chīsana hana ******! I've been so worried about you, but I know, I know you insisted on living by yourself," Aunt Ema whined to me sounding like that blonde idiot from the high school strip club. "You're so mean, you're making me feel like a worthless Auntie! Why don't you ever visit me?"

I reached over from my seat and gave her a hug, burying my face in her ebony boyishly short hair. I smiled, she smelled like maple syrup. "I'm sorry," I said letting go. "It's just that I've been so busy with school and I don't have any way of getting to your house which is hours away without bothering you or anybody else. And you're not a "worthless Auntie", you're the best Aunt in the world."

"I know you're just so grown up for your age and you're beginning to not need me anymore." She pulled me into another brief hug before starting to drive down the quiet reserved street.

"I know, but considering everything… I really have no choice in growing up do I?"

When she didn't say anything I looked out the window and watched as the world passed by like scenes from a movie. It was such a peaceful place. A safe place. It was cold outside, of course it was cold outside it had just turned January one of the coldest months of the year in Japan.

"How are you feeling," She suddenly asked me.

I glanced over at her and shook my head slightly. I don't want to worry her until I know for sure, but deep down I already know what it is that's been eating me on the inside. After all, it does run in the family. I coughed. That's something new as of yesterday. My chest felt really uncomfortable right then. It felt like my lungs were being compressed together and my breathing became shorter.

I ignored this and told her a half truth, "Nothing I just got a call the other day from Doctor Hiyashou telling me I need to come in for a check up to make sure that everything was fine."

I saw her glance over at me and scowl. I knew a part of her doubted me, but that's understandable considering medical history in the family. "Why didn't he call sooner? You haven't been to a hospital for a check up in almost two years, right?"

I decided it was wise for me to keep my mouth shut for the rest of the trip. Neither of us spoke which was odd for Aunt Ema since she's hardly ever quiet for very long.

When we arrived at the pediatric center of the hospital I signed myself in and we took a seat away from everyone else. We settled in the corner that was not very close to a tv because everyone wanted to huddle around it and they were most likely all going to get sick since one of the little boys had a nasty cough.

Not long after we were called and lead back to a room filled with cartoon stickers on the pale yellow walls. The nurse asked me to stand on the scale and he took my measurements. 5'3" and 113 lbs. When he took my temperature it showed up as 101.9 degrees, I was running a fever. He then asked for my name, birthday, social security number, address, family medical history, symptoms, what I'm allergic to, etc. before leaving the room to get my doctor.

The tension in the room was thick enough for a knife to cut through. It was dead quiet and I felt Aunt Ema's eyes burning holes through my skull. I didn't dare meet her scrutinizing eyes and she didn't dare say anything until the doctor came into the room.

"Good morning Sakamaki-Sans, as you may know already my name is Doctor Hiyashou and I'll be treating you today, but first we need to take do some tests and get some lab work done." He placed his hands on either side of my neck and felt around before humming. "I'm fairly certain I can already diagnose you, but just to be sure we'll get some blood from you and take some cotton swabs of your cheek and throat."

"What do you think it is?" She asked anxiously. Her legs were bouncing, a clear sign that she was nervous.

"Well I don't want to say anything until the test results are back." He pulled out some medical equipment and told me to say "ah" while he checked my throat. "You're throat is red swollen." Then he checked my ears and finally he used his stethoscope to listen to my heart.

"You said you were having a hard time breathing and you're having chest discomfort?"

I nodded.

"I can tell. You're lungs sound like they're working overtime. You're wheezing a little bit too. You're heart sounds fine so that's good." He moved the stethoscope to my stomach. "Deep breath." I did as he said and he pulled away for a second before feeling along my abdomen. "It feels swollen, does it hurt?"

I shook my head, "I can't feel it actually. I just feel a numb sensation right there."

"Well, you may have a problem with the airways leading to the lungs, including blockage of the air passages in your nose, mouth, or throat, or you may be choking on something stuck in the airways," he stated. "But that's highly improbable.

"The nurse will be in shortly and the tests should take 30 to 40 minutes for the blood and about fifteen minutes for the cotton swabs." Then he grabbed his clipboard and left, shutting the door behind him.

Soon after his departure the nurse whose name is Ryuki, came in and took three medium length tubes full of blood work and then swabbed my cheek really good and let's not forget how he basically shoved the cotton swab down my throat, effectively making me gag.

Again we dove into the deep end of a deafening silence crashing into us like waves. I couldn't tell if she was more mad, devastated, sad, or scared concerning me. Many emotions flickered in her face, too many. I'm usually good at telling how people are feeling because eyes are the windows to the soul and she's fairly easy to read.

"You told them that you've been feeling like this for a little under a month now." She stated with a quivering voice. Oh my gosh she was going to start crying. I immediately attempted pushing down the guilt that threatened to show itself in my face. I had to keep calm. I needed to stay strong cause right now I know she was in no shape to be my shoulder to cry on- not that I would do that anyways.

"Yeah," I confirmed, swinging my legs back and forth on the sanitary hospital bed.

"You know exactly what these symptoms are leading to, so why did you wait so long? The sooner you get treatment the better off you'll be. You know this!" Aunt Ema shouted. She sounded so desperate, so _broken_.

I coughed a couple times, feeling guilt bubble like boiling water in the pit of my stomach. "You don't know the diagnosis yet so please take a deep breath and calm down." I patted her shoulder soothingly. Dear God I felt like I felt like a parent and I'm not even fifteen yet.

"I can't lose you too!" She said with her face in her hands. Her body was racking with muffled sobs.

I said nothing cause I wasn't the type of person to make promises I knew I couldn't keep. She knew this too however but simply chose to overlook it as far as I know.

What felt like forever later, the doctor came striding in with a serious face. We both looked at him hoping the same thing.

 _Don't let it be that, please!_

"Sakamaki, Rin, you're lab results have been thoroughly tested and they all came back as positive. I'm afraid that you have been officially been diagnosed with cancer."

 _Damnit!_

I looked away as my Aunt sprung from her chair and crushed me in a death grip hug. I felt my hoodie start to get damp as she cried loudly on me and I knew that Aunt Ema wouldn't be leaving me anytime soon.

It would be me that was leaving her.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Shoutout to the first person who reviewed: Nekogirl0327 thank you : ) you made my day and motivated me to publish another chapter real quick. I don't plan on quitting this story, I have very big plans for it so thanks for sticking with me and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Best Friend Type**

Chapter 3: Deals

 _{Previously on The Best Friend Type:_

" _Sakamaki, Rin, you're lab results have been thoroughly tested and they all came back as positive. I'm afraid that you have been officially been diagnosed with cancer."_

 _Damnit!_

 _I looked away as my Aunt sprung from her chair and crushed me in a death grip hug. I felt my hoodie start to get damp as she cried loudly on me and I knew that Aunt Ema wouldn't be leaving me anytime soon._

 _It would be me that was leaving her.}_

"I'm sorry, we'll do the best we can to get you back to being healthy. In times like these it's best to have the support of your family and your friends. Blah blah blah blah more tests blah blah stages of cancer blah blah blah blah lymphoma. It's blah blah blah blah blah."

I couldn't understand hardly anything he was saying. I tried to pay attention, I really did, but I kept getting flashes of the past.

 _Flashback_

" _Are you feeling better?" I asked the person in the hospital bed._

 _There was a sense of dread that filled the room. A bitter tension wrapping around anything and everything. Everything in this hospital was depressing even though the hospital staff tried their best to make it less melancholy with colorful walls with big TVs and fancy food and comfortable blankets._

 _She had on a white and blue hospital gown that brang out the paleness of her pasty white skin. She had no hair, just dull blue eyes devoid of any happiness. She smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes, it looked pathetic honestly. Even though she still tried to make the best of the situation as to not worry me, I knew the seriousness of her condition._

" _Yep, I think I'll be able to go home soon!" She said, pushing her small sickly body up into a sitting position. She looked like she was having a hard time so I grabbed her arm to help. She gave me a real smile before hugging me._

 _I smiled and hugged her back._

" _Thanks Onee-Chan," She whispered into my neck._

 _I hugged her tighter._

 _End of Flashback_

I blinked a couple times and wiped the tear that rolled down my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the wetness on my face. I didn't even feel the burning in my eyes until I wiped it.

Aunt Ema had let go of me and I noticed she had stopped crying and was now just silently standing by my side with her hand on my shoulder. She was looking at me like she was expecting an answer for something and I quirked an eyebrow as if to say ' _what?'_

"Doctor Hiyashou-San said that he was going to prescribe you some medications and he asked you if you have been taking anything recently."

I shook my head.

"Well I'll prescribe blah blah some blah blah…" I frowned trying to keep up with all that he was saying. So far he's prescribed me three different medications that I will never be able to remember the names of. He told me about the dosages and when to take them before giving me a good long lecture about how I need to eat as much as I can and get the proper amount of sleep and exercise which I completely drifted off during.

When I joined the conversation Hiyashou-San and Aunt Ema has probably realized that I was in La La Land because they were discussing my upcoming appointment and starting chemotherapy.

"What's the survival rate if I chose not to do the chemotherapy?" I asked, successfully making their heads snap towards me.

"There are other treatments if that's what you want to do. The survival rate depends on the stages. By this point I'd say you're in the end of the second stage. For stage two of Hodgkin lymphoma, the five year survival rate is about 90 percent. The five year survival rate for stage three is about 80 percent. Stage five has a five year survival rate of about 65 percent." He said looking at his clipboard. "Remember, these survival rates are only estimates – they can't predict what will happen to any individual person and this is what the rates are _if_ you go through with treatment."

Then he began talking about other treatments and we decided on next Monday to begin treatment. By the time we left that damn hospital it was 4:12 pm which meant that school was long over. I pulled out my phone after I put my seat belt on. I had five texts from Kiko.

I sighed as I read through them. Apparently Tamaki Senpai showed up in class pestering the twins about the high school strip club effectively making them walk out of class early not wanting to deal with his BS. I snickered under my breath and sent her a message saying I wish I was there to see that before putting in my earphones and looking out the window.

 _My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window, and I can't see at all_

 _And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad_

 _I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad _

I felt someone shaking my shoulder so I looked over and pulled out one earphone. She glanced at me with a smirk, "I said I'm going to drop you off and then I'm going to go home since I have some packing to do."

I gaped at her like a fish. "What do you mean packing?" I asked cautiously. _Please don't move in please don't move in please don't move in…_

"As if I was going to let you go through this alone. I'll be moving in with you, watashi no chīsana hana ******. It'll be fun, we'll have makeovers, fashion shows, movie nights…" **(Means my little flower)** Aunt Ema laughed at my horrified expression. I'm sure she was enjoying every second of this.

"Aunt Ema…" I said in a warning tone.

"What, watashi no chīsana hana?"

"What about work?"

"I can work from here."

"What about that guy you like?"

"Are you trying to say you don't want me around?" She asked looking slightly offended.

"...Well…."

She blinked, then pouted. "That's not nice, you shouldn't treat your aunt like this! You're so mean!"

And then the crocodile tears came and I just gave her a deadpanned expression. When she saw that it wasn't working on me she groaned before reluctantly saying, "Fine….I'll be a neighbor then, deal?"

I sighed and nodded.

When we got to my house Aunt Ema pulled me into a death gripping hug and I groaned. My muscles ache and my chest hurts. I pulled away from her vice like grip.

"Thank you for today, Aunt Ema."

"Anytime, watashi no chīsana hana. I'll be back Monday to take you to your next appointment," she said. "And before you say anything I know I don't have to, I want to."

"Okay bye Aunt Ema."

"Bye Rin-Chan, I love you!"

When I got inside I grabbed a granola bar and a water bottle and then immediately went to my room and got ready for bed. I felt like I could sleep for a hundred years. I crawled under my duvet and snuggled my blue bunny. That was the first night in a long time I cried myself to sleep.

• **¥•¥•¥•**

Some weeks later it was finally my birthday and I was thinking about how morning came too soon for my liking even though I couldn't believe I slept so long that night. I did my usual morning ritual; shower, brush teeth and hair, use vanilla bean lotion and deodorant. Then get dressed, grab bag, earphones, and phone. After that Kiko will show up at my d-.

 _Right on time._ I thought to myself as I rushed down the stairs.

"Hey," I said.

"Yo, you ready to get this day over with?" She asked. I could already tell she was in a bad mood, I wondered why.

"Why would I want to get today over with?" I asked, "You never know when it'll be your last so let's just enjoy it, okay."

" _Right…_ " Kiko said in a suspicious tone probably wondering what was wrong with my head. I didn't know either so I was happy that she didn't ask.

We walked to the limo and like usual we would be sitting side-by-side as the limo took off. It was unusually bright today with the cherry blossom trees swaying slightly.

"You know, you're really weird for a guy." Kiko stated suddenly.

"How so?" I asked surprised. _Are you finally figuring it out?_ I thought as I rubbed my wrist.

"Your skin is soft for a guy and your eyes are big for one too. You're also pretty short, you're the shortest guy in the middle school. You even smell girly." She laughed, "Is that vanilla bean? You always reek heavily of it- in a good way!"

"Yeah it's vanilla bean."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"Did you know how feminine you look and act?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

She shook her head saying, "Never mind."

It was quiet for a good minute before I gasped as I was smacked with the realization that I didn't pick up my new medications yesterday. I ran out two days earlier. _Damnit! Should I ask…?_

"You okay, Rin-Chan?" She asked suddenly worried.

"Uh, yeah I just forgot to pick something up from the pharmacy yesterday. Do you think you could, uh, give me a ride after school?" I asked suddenly feeling a little awkward.

She smiled and nodded, "Of course, but is it okay if I ask what you're picking up?"

 _Think quick! What should I tell her? I mean, she'll find out eventually when I come out with it in my hands so there's no point in lying. What do I say they are for…?_

"Uhhhh, just some pills that the doctor put me on yesterday. They are vitamins, it's nothing serious." I lied smoothly. I felt like eventually she was going to find out about my condition, but I just didn't want to tell her… yet. She'll start asking questions and putting two and two together anyways. _But if she can't find out I'm a girl by now then I'm not sure that if it bit her in the butt she would still not know._ I sighed, _She's smart, but not that visceral._

It was thirty five minutes before lunch when I started feeling it. The dizziness and the light-headedness. At first I thought it was another symptom of lymphoma, and I was thinking _shit I do NOT want to deal with this everyday._ But then I thought about other causes of dizziness and BAM, it hit me like a freight train.

I didn't eat anything today or yesterday!

I mentally cursed my stomach for not demonstrating it's whale call sooner or drop any hint that it was hungry before now. I laid my head back down on my desk and focused on my breathing. I've been having shortness of breath almost all morning so this was harder than it should've been.

"Sakamaki-San see me after class." My Sensei said from right beside me, just quiet enough for me to hear. I gave a small 'okay' hoping she'd leave me alone. She did, thank God and returned to talking about something I don't even know what. It was a miracle that I even maintained an A average by this point which is so wrong considering the fact that when I get an A my grade goes up 2 percent but when I get an F it goes down like the Titanic.

I did as I was told, granted I stumbled and crashed into one of the desks as the kids filtered out of the room. I saw Kiko give me a pitied look before she left. Sensei sat at her desk and I stood in front of it. She wore an indifferent expression as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"You're a good kid, Sakamaki-San. You make good grades in my class, but I want to know why you've been acting the way you have been. Are you okay? Is there something I should know about?" She asked. Sensei Venei looked and sounded genuinely concerned.

I sighed. I didn't want to get in trouble with Sensei for sleeping in class and I thought that maybe if I told her about my situation she would be more understanding. I just didn't want to see the look of pity etched into her face. I didn't want her to treat me differently. That's the exact same reason I didn't want to tell anyone else.

"Before I tell you I want you to promise me something," I told her.

"What is it?" Sounding confused. I noticed her eyes focusing on me like she was trying to see through my soul. It made me squirm a bit.

"I don't want to be treated any differently than I am usually treated. I don't want yours or anybody else's pity."

She nodded, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I was officially diagnosed with cancer three weeks ago." I looked away from her, ignoring the gasp. "It makes me tired and I haven't had an appetite for quite a while. I just noticed that I forgot to eat yesterday and today before I rested my head on the desk cause I was feeling dizzy and lightheaded. I'm sorry for not paying attention in class and I understand if you want to give me detention."

I felt weird spilling my secrets to my teacher, but in a good way I think. It was nice having someone to talk to about this kind of stuff.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Sakamaki-San. You can come to me for anything and I'll help you as much as I can. What type of cancer were you diagnosed with?" Sensei asked me.

"I have lymphoma, I got my bone marrow transplant last Monday. That's why I missed school that day."

She nodded in understanding. "My cousin had spinal cancer. She's still fighting and she's winning too. There is hope for you I'm sure. Is there anything I can do?"

"No I don't think so, but thank you for letting me talk to you about this. It means a lot." And I meant it. It did mean a lot to me knowing that I had someone I can talk to.

"Alright well you should get going to lunch. I don't want you to get hurt or pass out," she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"See you after later Sensei, oh and, tell your cousin I said that I hope she gets better real soon." As I rounded the corner I saw a blur of brown dash round the closest corner with fast foot falls. _Damn eavesdropper!_ I thought as I ran after them, completely ignoring the dizziness.

"Hey! Come back here!" I yelled loud enough for them to hear. Before I knew it I was advancing up on her. Yes I knew it was a girl due to her long brown hair and she was wearing the middle school uniform. She looked vaguely familiar…. "Gotcha!" I said as I pounced, taking us both to the ground, with me straddling her back.

"Get off of me you asshole!" She yelled, squirming and kicking.

My eyes widened a fraction. "Kiko?"

"I will tear off your arm, bitch slap you with it, shove it up your ass and then skin you, dry it out in the sun, and use it as a condom to fornicate with your mother and use your blood as lubricant." The girl said so darkly that my skin crawled.

I laughed, "Considering the fact that you're both girls, good luck with that."

I cautiously climbed off of her and she flipped around to face me. The look in her eyes was enough to make an army run for the hills.

"I'm gonna skin you alive with a cheese grater and draw pictures on what's left with a sharpie." I shivered at the image that passed through my mind. _She's very scary, what does she watch in her free time? Oh wait, she's a Creepypasta fangirl….. That's when I knew, I pissed off the wrong person._

"Whoa whoa whoa," I held my arms up defensively. "You wouldn't do that to your best friend would you?" I let out a nervous laugh.

"You're a liar and I'll be damned if I let cancer kill you before I do."

"..."

"..."

"I was going to tell you…"

Kiko stood up and brushed the invisible dust off her uniform. "Bullshit. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Okay I know you're mad so just calm down and let's talk this out."

She nodded, "There's something I want to do first." Before I even saw it coming a sharp slap sounded in the quiet hallway.

"Ow!" I can't believe she slapped me! Damn that hurt. I deserved it though, didn't I? I mean, I was the one who was dying and I got smacked for it? That's messed up… No, I got slapped because I didn't tell her and she's hurt, I could see it in those big brown eyes.

"There now give me a good reason not to do it again!" Kiko said, holding up her hand in a threatening way. I flinched.

"Because I'm the one who's dying and slapping me won't magically make it go away!" I yelled back. I was sure that if we kept yelling at each other someone was bound to come along and see what the problem was.

"Look," I sighed. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I didn't want to worry you. I thought that I could fight this on my own."

"I deserved to know." Kiko's voice quivered letting me know that she was going to have an emotional breakdown soon.

"I know and I'm sorry." _At least you know now before it's too late._ I stopped myself from saying. I didn't need her thinking I was going to kick the bucket anytime soon. That would undoubtedly make her feel worse.

"Well now that I know, prepare to get coddled 'cause we're having a sleepover tonight." I opened my mouth to object but she cut me off. "It's payback for not telling me. And don't think you're getting out of me doing your makeup."

"Grr, Kiko-Chan no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes-"

"Ha!" Kiko shouted doing a weird little dance. "I'm glad you agreed now let's go eat before we have to get back to class." She said, taking me by the arm and leading me to the cafeteria.

After we got our food we took a seat at our usual table. I picked up a cucumber and stuck the whole thing in my mouth. Then I ate three baby carrots, some lettuce and a tiny tomato before I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end. Kiko noticed me stop eating so she set her bento down and looked at me concerned.

"Are y-"

"SAKAMAKI, RIN!" A loud voice boomed through the cafeteria. Heads snapped in my direction indicating where I was.

"Shit."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Please Read and Review to let me know how I did. Follow and Favorite and I'll give you a virtual cookie.

(0.0) ==cookie== (0.0)

The song was called "Thank You" by Dido

I apologize for the confusion, I messed up on this chapter and I fixed my mistake.

Thank you to **KingOfWhispers** for correcting me.

You guys can find my story on too it's under a different profile, but I update it the same time I update on . It's easier for me to talk on there so if you wanna pm me over there go ahead. I'll reply as soon as I can.

 **Also, I am the author therefore if I want my story to be "cliche" then it'll be "cliche". You don't have to read it, I'm not forcing you to. Thanks, bye now, I'll update soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Best Friend Type**

Chapter 4: Preaching In the Cafeteria

 _{Previously on The Best Friend Type:_

 _After we got our food we took a seat at our usual table. I picked up a cucumber and stuck the whole thing in my mouth. Then I ate three baby carrots, some lettuce and a tiny tomato before I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end. Kiko noticed me stop eating so she set her bento down and looked at me concerned._

" _Are y-"_

" _SAKAMAKI, RIN!" A loud voice boomed through the cafeteria. Heads snapped in my direction indicating where I was._

" _Shit."}_

"Go away Tamaki-Senpai." I deadpanned at the tall idiot blond who now stood in front of me. His face went from sparkly, beaming of happiness to depressed in less than a split second.

"B-But but why? You're so mean to me!" He cried out with a waterfall of tears falling out of his large violet eyes. "I did nothing to deserve such harsh treatment. I know I'm beautiful both inside and out, but you don't have to be jealous!"

I glared at him. "I told you already that I don't want any part in your damn high school strip club!" From beside me I heard Kiko chuckle under her breath. Well I'm glad she enjoys my humiliation.

His face turned the a deep scarlet, "IT'S NOT A STRIP CLUB, THAT'S SO INAPPROPRIATE FOR YOUR YOUNG MIND! HOW COULD YOU THINK OF ME ENGAGING IN SUCH AN ACTIVITY? IN SCHOOL NO LESS!"

I ducked my head to hide the heat that flooded my cheeks. By now everyone was looking at us whispering and giggling amongst themselves. Kiko was definitely enjoying every second of this by the way. I knew she was never going to let me live this down. I glared at her through the strands of my pale blond hair.

"Then what is your version of a host club?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm glad you asked," he stated, going back to his usual flamboyant self. "A host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertains young ladies who also has way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's playground for the super rich and beautiful."

"Sounds like a strip club to me." Kiko stated, successfully sending Tamaki-Senpai to the corner of the room. _Is that…? What the Hell?! It's like black and purple mist is surrounding him!_ My eye twitched and I coughed a couple times.

I resumed eating my food even though my appetite wasn't really there. I was starting to feel sick again by the time Tamaki-Senpai pulled himself out of his previous state of depression. I sighed, _what is it going to take to get him to leave me alone?_

"I want you to join my club. It'll be fun." I shook my head at him. "There will be refreshments," he tried again. I shook my head. "What's better than having a ladies attention for a couple hours?"

"Hey!" Kiko exclaimed, obviously offended. "I'm a lady!"

"I'm so sorry, Princess. I wasn't implying that you weren't." He took her hand and kissed it. I heard squeals from all around us. "Please forgive me."

Kiko was a blushing mess as she nodded her head profusely. "It's o-okay!"

"See," Tamaki-Senpai said looking at me. "This is what the host club will be like. Look at that precious smile on your friend's face. Don't you want to make other ladies smile like that? Make them feel good about themselves?"

I sighed, he was trying to guilt trip me and with all these people watching us with anticipation, it made my head spin. _Should I join? What do I get out of it? How late would I get home? I really don't feel like bringing attention to myself, especially now while I'm fighting for my life._

"What are the hosting hours?"

"From 3:25 to 5:00 in the high school sector, music room three! You will be required to be there as soon as class is dismissed though." He said excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat like a kid in a candy shop.

"I'm sorry but that's not going to work out for me," I said. "I walk home after school and I live pretty far away. I wouldn't get home until around nine and don't like walking alone at night. Not to mention I-"

"I'll give you a ride home everyday after school. It's not a problem at all and you can thank me by joining my club." He said, cutting me off. He started twirling around talking about how much of a beautiful person he was inside and out for being so generous.

"I...I think you should join, Rin-Chan. I might attend the club sometimes, but I won't be able to stay for very long so I wouldn't be able to drive you home unless you leave when I do." Kiko leaned in close to my ear and whispered, " _It'll take your mind off of things. Come on, live a little."_

The words " _come on, live a little"_ echoed through my mind. _Come on, live a little. Come on, live a little._ _But what if I can't? What if I get too tired? What if they find out about_ _ **it**_ _? ...What if they find out I'm a girl? Who are_ _ **they**_ _?_

"Who all is joining?" Kiko asked the blond idiot who automatically stopped boasting and answered her question.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinosuka-Senpais first years, Kyoya Ootori in my year. I've been trying to recruit the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin in your years, but they recently went back on a deal we made so I'm not sure if I'll get them to join."

Kiko gasped, "Out of all the boys in Ouran Elite Academy, you would pick those bastard twins? Why? They're horrible!"

"No they're not!" I said defensively before I could even stop myself. I heard a person say from across the room, "Why the Hell is he defending them?"

"They mind their own business. They don't mess with you until you mess with them. They isolated themselves because people only want them for their looks and money. You all can't tell the difference between them because you never tried." I stated loudly enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. I knew that the twins never ate in the cafeteria, thank God cause that'd be embarrassing as Hell. _I can't believe I'm doing this. It's like I'm preaching in a church and the twins are Gods._

"You all act as if they are the same person. They aren't. There's Hikaru and then there's Kaoru, there's Kaoru and then there's Hikaru. Not the same person, they're two separate individuals with minds, emotions, and personalities of their own. They aren't bad for secluding themselves when selfish people don't even care enough about them to try and get to know them for who they are."

Sometime during my speech I had stood up from my chair, standing _tall_ at 5'3", looking around the cafeteria at all the eyes that bore holes into my skull. I had coughed a couple times during my speech which set a damper on the heroic vibe I felt. They clung to every unwavering word. I also noticed that quite a few had pulled out their phones and assumed they were either gossiping, videotaping, or taking pictures of me.

I sighed, getting ready to tell them to get back to their mundane lives until someone started clapping. My head snapped towards the sound and I saw Tamaki-Senpai looking at me with tears in his eyes, clapping loudly like a proud _father_. Then to my utter shock the whole cafeteria erupted in clapping and cheers and some were even whistling.

I blushed profusely as Tamaki-Senpai picked me up and spun me around in a death gripping hug. He said something along the lines of "that was so good, spectacularly good! I'm so proud of you!" I squealed, feeling sick which made him stop, blush, and stare at me. I got to take a good deep breath before I was spinning again. This time he was saying something along the lines of, "that was so cute, amazingly cute! You sound like a little girl!"

I gasped out, "Help me!" to Kiko, anyone really. Kiko laughed loudly at my expense and I vowed to get her back later. Oh boy, she was so screwed when I get my hands on her.

"Hey Tamaki-Senpai," Kiko started. I smiled at her _thinking_ that she was going to help me.

I've never been more wrong in my life.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked sweetly.

"You should know," she leaned in close to his ear as he paused and whispered. " _It's his birthday today."_ Thinking that I wouldn't hear.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY?" He screamed right in my ear. I coughed again and gave Kiko the deadliest glare of the century. I felt waves of dark aura adulterating the air around me. I was suddenly set down and Tamaki-Senpai held up his hands and stepped away cautiously.

"Yep, it's his birthday and we're throwing a party at his house!" She said happily, completely unaware of my darkness almost completely engulfing the whole cafeteria or just plain dense.

" **What Party? There is no** _ **fucking**_ **party."** I said through gritted teeth. I was so mad I could've rented an old western movie and forced her to watch it at gunpoint, and then when she asks me kill her, I'll pull the trigger of the gun only to have her find out that it was empty the whole time. Then I'd beat her to death with a spoon and throw the body in the ocean and let the sharks tear her apart limb from limb.

Lucky for everyone within a fifty mile radius the bell rang signaling for everyone to get to class. I high-tailed out of there leaving Kiko in the dust. That jerk could walk by herself. _Inviting someone over to my house? What right did she have? Exactly. None._ I didn't even like my birthday. I just wanted to be alone for it.

The rest of the day I went to my electives which I also shared and sat with/around the twins- not Kiko- and I heard them whispering about what everyone else was whispering about in our AP Japanese History class.

" _Kaoru, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ Hikaru whispered from my left across the aisle.

" _They keep staring at us and whispering more than usual. Can you hear what they're saying?"_ Kaoru asked sounding a little wary of the attention they were getting.

" _No, but don't worry about it. Those idiots can think and say whatever they want."_ He took out another sheet of paper and began sketching something. I don't know what it was, I couldn't see it from the corner of my eye. I knew that he just wanted to keep his hands busy since he fidgets more often than Kaoru, especially when he's nervous. His face remained completely blank though. He didn't give any other signs of being nervous.

I coughed.

Of course I doubt they knew about what went down in the cafeteria today since they never went, they liked to go outside I think, in the courtyard during lunch. I groaned because I knew they were bound to find out by tomorrow, no doubt the gossip and videos were all over social media by now and they haven't had the chance to check since we were in school.

My leg began bouncing up and down and I rubbed my wrist subconsciously. I let out another cough I tried holding in and laid my head down on my desk. I was exhausted and quite tempted to camp here tonight so that I didn't have to worry about walking home. There was no way in Hell I was letting her off the hook yet. I'll let her sweat a little. Just had to wait for five more minutes and school would be over.

Then to my complete and utter horror a girl, Misako, hesitantly walked up to the twins and stopped right in front of their desks.

"What the Hell do you want?" Hikaru asked in a bored tone. I turned my head a little to get a better look at them.

"Yeah, we already told you we want nothing to do with you." Kaoru continued casually.

The girl's eyes flashed with fear. "I wanted to apologize to you two actually."

"Why?" They asked at the same time.

"You haven't heard?" She asked, shocked that the two didn't catch the news that filled everyone's mouths that day.

My stomach lurched. I felt like I was going to puke. _Two minutes before the bell rings, come on!_ I silently willed the clock to move faster.

"No, what is it?" They asked. I detected a hint of uncertainty in their voices.

"Don't you have the same lunch period as us?" She asked even more confused. She shifted from one foot to the other.

"Get to the point," Hikaru stated with annoyance dripping from his voice.

By now the whole class had shut up and was silently watching with morbid curiosity. I saw some people look at me and I looked away. _Maybe I'll get out of this by acting like I'm asleep._ I set my head back down and rested it in my arms to hide my tomato colored face. _That's not going to work, I'm so screwed._ I coughed on the desk accidentally. _Great, more attention. Help me. Help. Me. HELP ME._

"Someone said something bad about you both today in the cafeteria and someone else defended you two." I couldn't see but I could imagine her smiling as she said it.

I coughed again. _Damnit, stop that!_

"What'd they say?" Kaoru asked. He sounded stupefied that anyone would take up for them. _Why would anyone take up for them? Nobody likes them and they've cruelly broken hearts. Why did I take up for them? Because I understand why they act the way they do…_

"You can watch it yourselves, it's all over the internet. Um anyways, I just wanted to apologize for not trying to get to know you for who you are." Misako said regretfully.

"Who took up for us?" They asked simultaneously.

And then the bell rang and they never got to hear my name slip from Misako's lips.

• **¥•¥•¥•**

I was just getting home and it was 7:35 when I opened the front door to my house. As soon as I shut the door and locked it, I flipped the switch on and saw my Aunt jump out from behind the couch.

I wasn't surprised.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, watashi no chīsana hana!" She hugged me tightly and I just kinda stood there awkwardly not returning the hug.

"I got you something," she gave me the big box she was holding. It wasn't a special box, just a normal, brown, cardboard box that was taped closed.

I sighed, "You know I don't like birthday presents. I've told you this every year since I was twelve." I took the box and set it down on the parlor room table before taking a seat on the sofa directly across from it.

"I know but I think you'll like this one. It's a share gift from me to you to share between us." She smiled excitedly waiting for me to open it.

"Don't get me wrong, Aunt Ema, but I hate my birthday and you know why." I started peeling the tape off the box slowly. "I don't want any presents on my birthday. Ever. But you keep getting me things and I like what you get me. I'm grateful for them, but I don't _want_ them."

And then I opened up the box flaps.

Inside were three bottles of red wine and a screwdriver. I pulled out a bottle and stared at it with wide eyes. "Aunt...Ema…? I-I'm too young f-for this…"

' _Brachetto d'Acqui'_ it read _._ ' _Brachetto is the grape and the wine. Brachetto d'Acqui, is made exclusively in Piedmont, Italy.'_

"Why…?"

"I thought it'd be appropriate considering the circumstances and it being your birthday. You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought it'd help calm your nerves after what happened today." She stood up and went to the kitchen close by. She came out with some glasses, a large bowl with some ice and water in it, and a dish towel.

"What do you…? Oh," I realized. "You saw the video from the school cafeteria I take it?"

I handed her the bottle and put it in the bucket of ice. She grabbed the screwdriver from the box and used it to take out the corkscrew. The contents of the bottle erupted like a volcano spewing everywhere, but mostly in the bucket. She then poured the first clear glass up about halfway.

"Do you want some?" Aunt Ema asked. I could see in her eyes that she really wanted me to.

I hesitantly reached my hand out for the glass. I was unsure if I should do it or not. _I deserve this._ I thought as I took a small sip. It tasted… sweet, but bitter at the same time. Aunt Ema watched me with a warm smile before she made a glass for herself. I smiled as I took another sip. _I can't believe I'm doing this. After the day- after the life I've had, I deserve this._ I finished the glass before I could even enjoy it. I got sad all of a sudden. _I want more._

I looked at Aunt Ema who was already pouring herself another glass. She smirked at me and set her glass down to fill mine back up. I smiled, excited to taste the bittersweet liquid.

"To answer your question from earlier, I'm sure almost everyone who's anyone has seen the video. It went viral. You sticking up for the Hitachiin twins earned you quite the reputation, Dear." She took another swig and brushed her raven colored bangs out of her face. "Don't worry though. I had a friend of mine go through all our files and make sure the media doesn't have anything to gossip about. I also asked him to bend the truth a little bit."

I raised an eyebrow, taking a big gulp of my red wine. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She giggled, "The media thinks you're a boy now. Well," she said, thinking about the right words. "I guess you could say that they have no evidence of your true gender."

I scowled, sipping some more. The effects were starting to kick in I think. I felt like I was slowly but surely rising to cloud nine. Like the more I drank, the higher I got, the less pain I felt. I always felt like I was being held down in a pool of water, barely reaching my chin. This was relieving, to say the least.

"What about _them,_ are they-?"

"They don't have any information on _them_ nor your medical records. I made sure of that months ago." Aunt Ema stood and stretched. "I'm going to go get the music player be are be."

I went upstairs to my room, tripping on a stair or two, but made it there fine nonetheless. I closed my bedroom door behind me before I stripped and put on a black tight t-shirt and put on a pair of black basketball shorts. I had taken off my socks and shoes previously. Then I went to the stairs, sat down, and scooted to the bottom of the staircase. I stood and made my way to the parlor room.

Aunt Ema was already sitting down flipping through the stations. She settled for station 97.9. I smiled really big and laughed. I began quietly whispering the words to the song.

 _You know you need a fix when you fall down  
You know you need to find a way  
To get you through another day  
Let me be the one to numb you out  
Let me be the one to hold you  
Never gonna let you get away_

 _The shoulder you cry on  
The dose that you die on_

 _I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
You'll love me till it's all over, over  
'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on  
The dose that you die on  
I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer_

I had started yelling the lyrics at the top of my lungs. Aunt Ema joined me, laughing while she sang.

 _I know what you want so desperately  
You know I'll give you one for free  
Forever you're coming back to me  
Now I'm gonna give you what you need  
'Cause I know what you fiend on and what you lean on  
And what you lean on_

 _The shoulder you cry on  
The dose that you die on_

 _I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
You'll love me till it's all over, over  
'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on  
The dose that you die on  
I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer_

 _Did you find another cure?  
Did you find another cure?_

 _I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
You'll love me till it's all over, over  
'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on  
The dose that you die on  
I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
Painkiller_

By the end of the song we were dancing around the room. She had a bottle of wine in her hand and I laughed as she tipped the bottle up, spilling some down her chin. I quickly ran over to the box and used the screwdriver to open it up like the last one. I didn't bother putting it over or inside the bucket. As soon as the top was off and it stopped spraying, I stuck the bottle in my mouth and gulped it down.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Ch-!" The doorbell rang and a fist pounded on the door. Aunt Ema pouted. "Shit, who could that be? I'll be right back!"

I tipped the bottle back up and continued to drink.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Someone screamed.

I choked and coughed at least twenty times before I glanced over at the person in the doorway. I laughed, "Why, you want some? We have another bottled, Kiko-Chan~!" I went back to the box and he'd up the third bottle of wine with a goofy smile.

Kiko looked at Aunt Ema with a bewildered expression. "What the Hell did you do to him?"

Auntie Ema and I laughed so hard, especially when she snorted. "Me?" She said between laughing fits. "He wanted to! It's his birthday, you can either join us or leave."

"Make her go away Auntie Ema! She was a meanie best friendy to me today! She shlopped me!" I whined making the two look at me. Auntie Ema laughed and Kiko-Chan just glared at me.

"I had a good reason to!" Kiko-Chan yelled defensively. I pouted. "I really need to talk to you about what happened today and you promised me a sleepover!"

"I don't recall ever agreeing to that dumbass sleepover idea. And whatever it is, it can wait till tomorrow or text it to me cause you're gonna leave now, bye bye~!" I started to close the door.

"You're going to want to hear it before you go to school tomorrow though!"

"I'm not going tomorrow, bye bye~!"

"Fine but don't forget to pick up your pills!"

Something in me snapped as I jerked the door open and it hit the wall so hard it went through it. "I'M NOT HER I DON'T NEED PILLS TO MAKE ME HAPPY!" Then I slammed the door shut in Kiko's petrified face.

I looked at my aunt and giggled, completely forgetting about what happened a second ago. "Bottoms up!" I said happily. Then I tilted the bottle and let the bittersweet taste engulf my mouth and travel down my throat.

I didn't even notice that Auntie Ema wasn't laughing anymore.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Please Read and Review to let me know how I did. Follow and Favorite and I'll give you a virtual cookie.

(0.0) ==cookie== (0.0)

Soon you all will start seeing a new side of Rin-Chan. There will definitely be a huge twist that you guys never saw coming and I'll leave subtle hints throughout the next few chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Best Friend Type**

Chapter 5: You're Hikaru, You're Kaoru

 _{Previously on The Best Friend Type:_

 _Something in me snapped as I jerked the door open and it hit the wall so hard the knob went through it. "I'M NOT HER I DON'T NEED PILLS TO MAKE ME HAPPY!" Then I slammed the door shut in Kiko's petrified face._

 _I looked at my aunt and giggled, completely forgetting about what happened a second ago. "Bottoms up!" I said happily. Then I tilted the bottle and let the bittersweet taste engulf my mouth and travel down my throat._

 _I didn't even notice that Auntie Ema wasn't laughing anymore.}_

I woke up to the sun kissing my soft flesh. I opened my eyes and looked around. _What the Hell? Well that explains why I have a stiff neck._ Apparently I didn't feel like going to bed last night so I decided to nestle into the bathtub in the first floor bathroom. I knew it was the first floor bathroom because there was only three in the whole house; two upstairs and one downstairs. They each had a different color and this one happened to be a lilac color with butterflies on the walls.

I groaned and sat up. _What happened last night?_ _Okay, retrace my steps… Got home...birthday present….talked about_ stuff... _changed clothes...scooted downstairs… um…. Well that's all I can think about right now._ I felt a pounding in my head and I groaned again. I stood up from the bathtub and thanked myself for being small enough to fit in it well enough.

I had use the toilet but when I lifted the seat with a piece of toilet paper I was surprised to see white tablets and blue tablets in the clear water. Thee looked to be about. Twenty blue and thirteen white large dots.

I cringed, _What are those?_ Then I thought of the only thing it could be and I sucked in a deep breath and flushed the toilet, watching the pills go down the drain.

 _Why the fuck did I do that!_ I began pacing back and forth in the bathroom. _I don't know why I'm freaking out, I haven't taken them since I started feeling sick which was what…? Two months ago? I've been perfectly fine without them._ Then a tiny voice in my head whispered, _that's because they were still in your system._

My smile faltered, "But still, if I have another episode it would be good to have them, especially the blue ones," I said to myself. "Can't do anything about it now."

I blinked and then sighed before I made my way out of the large purple bathroom to my room. Then I remembered I had school today and changed directions to the parlor room. _Great, people are going to think I'm a coward that can't face the twins._ I checked my phone, it was 11:12 pm, lunch doesn't start until 11:45 pm. If I wanted to get to school I'd have to ask Aunt Ema, assuming that she was still here.

"Aunt Ema? You still here?" I entered the parlor room and spotted her on the beige sofa sleeping. I smiled when I saw drool dribble down the arm she was resting her head on. I walked closer to her and gently shook her awake. "Can you drive me to school? I'm late."

She groaned with her eyes closed tightly, "Can't you miss today? Auntie Ema has a big girl head ache."

"Please don't talk to me as if I were a mere child. I'm fifteen as of yesterday and I have a ' _big girl'_ head ache too from the ' _big girl'_ drink you gave me." I deadpanned and asked her if she was going to drive me there or not.

"Fine," she pouted, sitting up. "You know, when I was a kid, I'd pretend to be sick just to get out of school. You're such a _nerd_."

I frowned and shook my head, deciding not to argue. "Sure I am. I'm going to go get ready. DO NOT go back to sleep."

I then went to my room, used the toilet, and hopped in the shower. When I got out I dried myself off, brushed my hair, and then brushed my teeth. I put on my lotion and my deodorant before quickly getting dressed. I found my phone and my headphones on my dresser, thank goodness. Today was going to suck regardless, but at least I had my music to help get me through it. I grabbed my bag and left.

I checked my phone on the way. I had gotten ten texts from Kiko and three missed calls. I didn't check the messages because if she wanted to tell me something she could tell me at school. I'm still mad about her not helping me out yesterday when I needed her to.

"Aunt Ema are y-" I stopped when I saw Aunt Ema on the sofa SLEEPING AGAIN. I scowled, _how immature_. "Aunt Ema I'm ready, let's go."

"I don't wanna!" She mumbled, curling up into a tighter ball.

"Well that's too bad. Come on," I grabbed her arm and started tugging her up. I can't believe I was doing this to a grown woman. If this is how she acts after a couple sips of wine, there was no way in Hell I was going to have a drink with her ever again.

She chuckled at me with her eyes still closed. "You're tinier than me, you can't lift me~."

I frowned at her. "What are you, five years old?"

"I'm bigger than you, you can't get me!" She took her arm away from me and fell back into the sofa and curled up again with a content smile gracing her lips. It was times like these I question her sobriety. _She couldn't still be drunk, right?_

"Look," I started. "I don't want to go either, but if I don't people are going to think I'm a weak coward. I don't want that kind of reputation for myself and I'm sure you don't want that reputation for your law firm."

That got her up.

"Okay, let's go. You got everything?" Aunt Ema started rushing around looking for her other shoe.

"Yeah."

She let out a victory "ah ha" and put on her shoe. "Now we're ready."

The twenty minute ride there was mostly silent. I was bouncing my leg anxiously and rubbing my wrist. I was so busy thinking about the twins. Were they mad? Were they grateful for me defending them? Did they care? Will they confront me? _Probably,_ I thought.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday but I bought the house across the street from yours. The cute blue one? That way if you ever need anything I'm not too far away. I've got the mover guys coming to my old house around one o'clock so I should be all moved in by Thursday." She said happily. "And I'll pick up your meds after I drop you off so you'll have them all tonight."

"Thanks," I said, not sounding very thankful at all. Just thinking about pills made me flinch and my breathing come out shaky. _Pull yourself together, what's wrong with you?!_

"It's very important that you never miss a dose, you know this. You have to give the medicine a chance, don't expect it all to kick in first thing."

I glared at her, "You don't think I know this? God, get off my ass!" My eyes widened. "I'm sorry I just- I have a headache and I'm- my nerves are shot. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Aunt Ema's eyes were staring hard at the road. She didn't look mad, more like confused. "It's fine, just don't let it happen again."

"I really am sorry."

"It's fine, but if you need to tell me something you should. Is there something else you wanna talk to me about?"

I coughed and didn't reply. I saw Ouran come into view and I unbuckled my seatbelt, getting ready mentally and physically to get out of the car. **(A/N You shouldn't unbuckle your seatbelts until the car has stopped. Please don't do this it's a safety issue.)**

"Bye watashi no chīsana hana, I love you." She called to me as I booked it into the school. It took me seven minutes to get to the main office and get my late slip.

"Class 2A is in the cafeteria for lunch." The receptionist said with a kind smile.

I walked to the cafeteria slowly. I spotted Kiko as soon as I walked in. That dumbass blond was there too. I didn't bother getting lunch, I went straight to my seat and sat down next to her.

She glared at me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Happy late birthday Rin! I got you present!" Tamaki-Senpai said happily pulling out a small box from nowhere. It was wrapped and had a big bow and ribbon on it.

I took it hesitantly, not taking my eyes off Tamaki-Senpai. "Thanks but you didn't have to get me anything. I don't like presents."

"You'll like mine," he said. His smile didn't waver. "Go ahead, open it."

I did as I was told. The box turned out to be a deep purple satin jewelry box. I glanced back up at Tamaki-Senpai with an unsure look. He urged me to open it and I did. I gasped, it was a beautiful ring with a jewel the same shade of the box it came in.

"Thank y-you, Tamaki-Senpai." I smiled and put it on. It was surprisingly a perfect fit. I admired the ring on my index finger on my right hand.

"It's a birthstone ring. I guessed on the size," he shrugged. " Do you like it?"

"Yeah I like it, but it's a little girly don't you think?"

"Well you're a feminine boy so I didn't think it'd be a problem."

Kiko cleared her throat in a way that it was obvious she was trying to get our attention. "I thought you said you weren't coming to school today."

I raised an eyebrow, "What? I don't remember saying that. I couldn't chicken out of coming here especially today. It would make me look like a coward. And before you ask I overslept."

"You told me last night you weren't coming." She glared at me again.

"I don't remember t-... Did you come over last night for that sleepover thing?" I asked. _Uh-oh don't tell me I did something stupid. Is that why she was glaring at me? Oh no, does she know I'm a girl?_

"You don't remember?"

"What? Why wouldn't he remember?" Tamaki-Senpai butted in. Then he gasped, "You didn't do anything bad did you? Tell me you didn't do anything bad, Daddy won't allow it to happen again! And you! You can't sleep over at a boy's house that's severely inappropriate!"

Great now we had people's attention again.

"Shut the Hell up Senpai, you're not my dad and you're drawing unwanted attention to us." I hissed to him.

"Speaking of that, I wanted to know," he leaned in close to my ear and whispered. " _Can you tell which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?"_

I nodded, "Before you ask, I'm not going to help you cheat their game."

He ran to his emo corner.

" _I saw you drinking last night,"_ Kiko whispered. " _Why did you do that? That's bad for your health."_

" _In case you didn't realize, I'm dying whether I drink a few sips of wine or not."_ I whispered back with a glare.

"' _Drink a few sips'? When I saw you, you were chugging it straight from the bottle and don't give me that crap about dying, drinking will only make it worse."_

Before I could respond with a mean comeback I had been stirring up in my brain, Tamaki-Senpai was rushing towards us with a big smile on his face. He pointed at me with conviction. "I have the best idea! You're going to be the Best Friend Type!"

I deadpanned, "What?"

"You're draw for the host club! You're the Best Friend Type!" He laughed, "I'm so clever if I do say so myself. Just another thing to add to the never-ending list of my fabulous qualities!"

"How did you come up with that?" Kiko and I asked at the same time which cut off his rant about how he was all that and a bag of chips.

"Well because of yesterday of course! A true friend stands up for people who need it. _And you're the only one that can tell the twins apart,"_ he whispered. "Of course you'll be the best friend type!"

"Who said I was joining?"

He opened his mouth to object, but then he painfully realized that he had nothing to say. He paled and so, without further ado, he went running to his emo corner.

I sighed, fondling the beautiful ring on my finger. _He's such a dork. He reminds me a lot of someone I used to know._

"Did you get my texts?"

"I never got the chance to read them. Aunt Ema drove me to school and she wanted to talk to me the whole time."

" _You started a war between the Hitachiins and my family."_ She hissed, looking around for anyone who was watching. Nobody was, as far as I could tell, they were busy eating lunch or staring at Tamaki-Senpai.

" _What are you talking about? You're the one who called them bastards and horrible!"_ I whispered to her. I couldn't believe she was pinning this on me. It's not my fault she dissed them and they didn't deserve it.

" _I watched the videos. Some started recording before the twins were even mentioned. I think the earliest one I saw started with you asking for the club hours and ending with you saying, and I quote, 'What party? There is no fucking party!'"_

" _How did I start this? It would've been posted anyways!"_ I all but yelled at the table.

" _Because it wouldn't have been a big deal what I said if you hadn't disagreed with me and made such a '_ heartwarming' _speech."_

" _What are people saying about it?"_ I asked out of morbid curiosity.

"Some are agreeing that they're assholes and others are saying that they were misjudged. Some are saying you guys are having threesomes. A couple said you have a crush on them." I blushed profusely and hid behind my hands. "Others are saying that you and the Hitachiins are family friends so you felt obligated to stand up for them. But mostly they're saying that you're the only one that can tell them apart… is that true?"

"I can tell them apart, but only because I sit around them in every single class. We haven't spoken to each other, I just, ya know, eavesdrop sometimes. Enough to be able to tell the difference between them."

From the corner of my eye I saw Tamaki-Senpai coming at me with open arms. I stood up and side-stepped fast enough for him to run straight into the table. It made a loud noise, alerting the people around us.

"Owie!" He gasped, sliding to the floor. "I just wanted a hug, why won't you show any affection towards your father?" He pouted and I glared at him.

I saw people take out their phones.

" _You're not my dad!"_ I whispered to him harshly.

The bell rang and I went with Kiko to dump her tray. We walked out the cafeteria together, leaving Tamaki-Senpai behind us whining about not getting any time to spend with his 'son'.

"I'm sorry about whatever happened last night and yesterday, I didn't mean for you to get into any trouble." I gave her a side hug since she was an inch or two taller than me.

"It's fine, Rin-Chan. I shouldn't have said anything about them and it wouldn't have happened." She sighed, probably regretting calling the twins bastards and horrible.

"Have you seen _them_ today?" _Please say no. Please say no. Please say n-_

"Yes but they haven't spoken a word to me or anybody, as usual. They seemed upset though." Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "They just looked so disappointed when they walked into class today. I think they want to talk to you."

" _Damn,"_ I said to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing. This is where we part ways." I said as we came to an intersection of hallways. My class being on the left and hers being on the right.

"Good luck," she said.

"Thanks."

When I entered the room my eyes immediately went to the twins. They were whispering quietly to each other, neither noticing me yet. I immediately figured out Kaoru would be sitting next to me. I thanked my luck that it was Kaoru. Kaoru was the more... polite twin I guess one could say.

I handed the teacher my pink tarde slip and walked quickly to seat. I felt the twins' eyes on me and I gulped. I heard chairs scrape against the floors.

 _This is it._

 _They're going to kick my ass._

"Which one of us is Hikaru?" They asked simultaneously as they stood in front of my desk. The room was dead silent as I looked up at the two gingers who were staring back at me. I coughed into my arm sleeve quietly.

I pointed to the one on the left, "You're Hikaru," and I pointed to the one on the right, "You're Kaoru."

Their golden cat-like eyes widened for a split second.

"You're wrong," They said.

I smirked, ignoring the classes 'ooh's. "We all know I'm right."

"But, how did-" Hikaru started.

"-You know?" Kaoru finished.

I coughed, "I'd be stupid not to be able to tell the difference when I sit next to you in all of our you want a more in depth answer then you'll have to talk to me after class." I told them, motioning for them to look around them at the class who had their phones out videotaping the encounter.

They nodded and went back to their seats. When Naomi Sensei began calling the names on the roster, I knew this class was going to be boring as Hell. I laid my head down on my desk and ignored the looks from my peers, especially two identical pairs that didn't seem to leave me.

After class I was one of the last people out of the room. I was just about to round a corner when I was grabbed from behind and tossed around a new hallway. I was pushed against the wall rather hard as I stared up at the Hikaru and Kaoru with wide eyes.

"Which one of us is Hikaru?" They asked again.

I pointed to the one on the right. "You're Hikaru and you're Kaoru," I said pointing towards the other twin.

"How do you know?" They both asked.

"Because Hikaru is the more aggressive twin and I noticed he was holding my wrist tighter than you, Kaoru." I rubbed my arm that hurt. I glanced at it under my white sleeve and saw that it was a red splotch with a tinge of purple starting to show. _He wasn't even that rough…_

"We've never talked to you before," Kaoru stated looking confused. "So how do you know?"

I coughed and shrugged, "As I've said before, I sit next to you guys in all of our classes. It'd be ridiculous for me to not know how to tell the difference."

"So what you're saying is-" Hikaru started.

"-You eavesdrop on our-" Kaoru started.

"Conversations." They finished.

"Basically," I confirmed carelessly.

"That's rude," they deadpanned together.

I laughed, "Well if I didn't, how would you expect me to tell the difference? It's not enough to just watch how Hikaru always fidgets with his hands whether it be with drawing or tapping quietly on the desk. It's hardly noticeable how Hikaru walks with too much pride, but Kaoru sits up a little straighter during lessons."

They both stared at me with an unreadable expression. I couldn't tell if they were more shocked or amused, but soon they both made eye contact and got wicked identical smirks on their faces. I suppressed a shiver.

 _Creepy._

"Well, I'm going to go…" I said, pivoting around on my heel and taking wide steps to get away from them as soon as possible. I felt two presences on either side of me walking in step with me.

We arrived in our next class at the same time walking in together. I took my seat across from the Hikaru. Everyone including myself gawked at the twins as they pushed their desks on either side of me.

" _What are you two doing?"_ I whispered to the twins, hiding behind my hands. I felt my cheeks flare at the sudden attention I was receiving. On the outside I probably looked like I was about to pass out from a panic attack, but on the inside I was majorly fangirling.

 _I can't believe that they're doing this. This is crazy. The Hitachiin twins never socialize with anyone, well I guess I'm the only exception for now. This is just so strange, I'm sure nobody ever imagined that the twins would ever let anyone into their own little world._ I felt special, to say the least and I suppressed a smile. _I wonder what it will feel like to have Hikaru and Kaoru around from now on, assuming they'd want to hang around._

"What does it look like we're doing?" Kaoru asked. He pulled out his notebook for the class and a orange mechanical pencil.

"We're sitting with you, Dummy," Hikaru said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was obvious what they were doing, but the question was why. _Why do they want to sit with me? What are their motives? What are they trying to achieve? Do they want to be friends or are they just trying to cause more of a commotion?_

I heard whispers from around us. I heard one person in particular say, " _So it is true, they're having threesomes!"_

I blushed and looked up at our Sensei and he looked at me with an expression that showed concern. It was like he was telepathically ask me, _Do you need any help?_ I shook my head, indicating that I've got it handled and Sensei Foulke looked away. The bell rang and he shut the door, locked it, and began taking attendance.

"Did you hear that, Kaoru? They think we're all having sex." Hikaru said with a smirk, not even trying to be quiet about it.

"Yeah, I did, Hikaru, but let them think what they want to think, they'll never truly know what we do together." Kaoru said with a smirk.

I felt like I was going to pass out as all the blood rushes to my face. " _Shut up both of you! Don't encourage this!"_ I buried my head into my arms. _Oh my goodness, this is so embarrassing!_

I felt my cell phone vibrate and while I had a minute I checked the message. It was a video from Kiko of me and the twins in class. I turned the volume down a little bit and watched the clip.

 _We were sitting in the back left corner of the room and the video was being taken from the far right in the front._

" _Did you hear that, Kaoru? They think we're all having sex." Hikaru said with a devilish smirk looking straight at the camera._

 _The camera shifted slightly and I saw Kaoru glance in the same direction._

" _Yeah, I did, Hikaru, but let them think what they want to think, they'll never know truly what we do together." Kaoru said with an identical smirk._

 _I saw my mouth drop exaggeratedly as a look of repulsion crossed my face. "Shut up both of you! Don't encourage this!" I whispered very loudly and buried my head into my arms._

The video ended and I looked at the both of them and they looked right back. They knew damn well we were being recorded! I slammed my fist on the table, "Why'd you do that? There's nothing going on between us!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed, what we have is something special." They said together.

 _Why I oughta-_

Then I was being engulfed in a hug, much to my surprise. I stiffened, not enjoying the hug at all. I'm not okay with physical contact from people I don't know - or like - and I still don't like them. I'm actually starting to _really_ not like them. Also, my chest felt really uncomfortable.

A choruses of "aww"s and "so cute"s from mostly the female population of the classroom startled us out of the hug. _So this is why they wanted to be around me. It's just another game to them. Just another show to keep themselves from being bored._

"Hm hmm," Sensei Foulke cleared his throat trying to get the class's attention to the front of the room. "Today we will be learning about different blah blah blah… blah blah… blah…."

I swear, I closed my eyes for one minute and the next thing I knew the bell was ringing. I sat up so fast I got a head rush and the room spun.

"Whoa, he drooled on the desk." I heard someone snicker and I wiped my mouth in a daze. Ew, _that's so embarrassing. When did I fall asleep?_

"Mmm," I mumbled as I grabbed my bag and staggered out the door. _One more class, I can do this! No falling asleep! Dammit they're following me again…_

I saw Hikaru and Kaoru had switched places with Kaoru on my right and Hikaru on my left. Hikaru takes wider steps than Kaoru and Kaoru just kinda, sorta… waddles along.

The twins decided to rearrange the seats again which thoroughly ticked off the Sensei but he didn't outwardly say anything. The tiny tick marks on his forehead said it all. Some new faces, more whispers, and all that _good_ stuff happened again. Of course I wasn't very surprised this time when they commented on our ' _relationship'_.

"Why are you two still here?" I asked in a voice laced with irritation.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Kaoru asked with a smirk identical to Hikaru's.

"You're our new toy," Hikaru said.

I growled, "I'm nobody's toy and I sure as Hell am not _yours._ I'm not a thing. I'm not a piece of property. You can't play with me."

"Yes you are," they said together.

I glared at them and tried paying attention to the lesson. Sensei was saying something about Pearl Harbor. I jotted down a few notes during class. I hated Japanese History, it was so boring. History is important yes, but I'm not in the least bit interested. So when I got tired of trying to comprehend all the crap he was saying I pulled out my sketchbook.

Now, let me just say that I suck at drawing. The only thing that I'm halfway decent at drawing is butterflies and flowers. So the only things that I ever attempt to draw anymore are butterflies and flowers. When I'm drawing I like to block out everything around me. I didn't notice the twins staring at me. I didn't notice my peers talking amongst themselves because Sensei gave them the rest of the period to do whatever they wanted while he graded papers. I didn't notice blood trickling down my nose until Hikaru roughly shook my shoulder.

"What!" I yelled.

Hikaru's eyes widened as he pointed at my face. That's when I felt something wet on my lips. I stuck my tongue out and tasted something metallic and coppery. I hesitantly reached to wipe my philtrum. I pulled my hand back and saw that it was indeed blood. I had a nosebleed. I stood from my chair and quickly went to Sensei's desk to get a tissue.

"Are you okay, Sakamaki-San? Do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked with concern.

I shook my head, "No, Sensei, I'm fine." I took out another tissue, discarding my previous on into the trash can. "Arigato for the tissues." I stood there for another minute or two until the bleeding stopped. I threw the tissue away and marched back to my seat.

"Does your nose always bleed like that?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah it's a medical problem relating to high blood pressure." I lied smoothly. I'm not proud of lying but I don't trust the two enough to tell them what's really going on. I don't know how they would act, they're pretty unpredictable. I decided that I was going to call my doctor tonight and talk to him about my nosebleed. Maybe my condition was worsening.

Hopefully not.

"We heard that it was your birthday yesterday," Hikaru said.

"Happy birthday," they both said.

"Thanks," I told them. "Where did you hear that?"

"On the video from yesterday. It's all over social media." Said Hikaru and Kaoru.

" _Right…_ "

"Thanks for taking up for us, Rin." Kaoru said with a grin.

I nodded, "It's fine. I just thought it was rude to bash someone who aren't there to defend themselves."

Hikaru shrugged and leaned back in his chair as he fiddled with his pencil. "We're used to it, you shouldn't have said anything and it probably would've been overlooked."

"But you did say something about it and it's all anyone can talk about." Kaoru stated as if I didn't know the consequences of my words.

"I say we give them something else to talk about." Hikaru smirked.

 _He's planning something._ I thought to myself. I glanced at Kaoru and saw him with an identical expression. _Never mind, they're both planning something._

"What are you two planning?" I deadpanned, looking at both of them.

"Are you joining the Host Club?" They asked.

I stared at them. They had a mischievous look in those amber eyes and I didn't like it. Not one bit. I shuddered, _best proceed with caution. Whatever they're planning, it involves me joining the host club._

"Maybe," I told them.

I picked up my pencil and resumed my sketch. So far it didn't look that bad, but then again I only got to the head, thorax, and abdomen done. I started on the antennas, drawing two identical slightly curved lines with tiny circles on the end.

"We'll join if you do," they said. I didn't have to look up to tell they were looking at each other. It was like they were communicating telepathically, but that might just be a twin thing.

 _You've never had one so you wouldn't know._ A distant voice told me. _Shut up,_ I retorted as I made small pencil strokes on the first wing of the butterfly longer and darker.

"Didn't you already call off the game with Tamaki-Senpai?"

"He guessed correctly yesterday after school," Hikaru said.

"He couldn't give us a real reason," Kaoru added.

"But we're bored." They finished together.

 _So they'd be joining out of boredom, not because they cared about the ladies' happiness. I expected nothing less from them. They're still the Hitachiin twins._

"I'll still have to think about it. I have a until April to decide, which is over a month away." I told them. It was only February seventh, I still had time.

But on the inside I already knew what I was going to choose.

 _But the Best Friend Type?_

 _More like the Secretive Type._

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Please Read and Review to let me know how I did. Follow and Favorite and I'll give you a virtual cookie.

(0.0) ==cookie== (0.0)

So I've come to a writers block ( つ᷄.̯σ̣̥᷅ ) and I really want to get Rin into the original setting with all the hosts in high school by I don't know how I'm going to do that. So ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و I've decided I'm going to do a time skip next chapter and have it magically turn into April when 'summer' vacation is over and Rin and the twins are middle school 3rd years.

If you have any suggestions on how I achieve my goal, pm me or leave a comment. And please, don't be an ass and criticize my writing.

Byeeeee ﾍ(ﾟ∀ﾟ*)ﾉ


	6. Chapter 6

**The Best Friend Type**

Chapter Six: Meeting

 _{Previously on The Best Friend Type:_

" _I'll still have to think about it. I have until April to decide, which is over a month away." I told them. It was only February seventh, I still had time._

 _But on the inside I already knew what I was going to choose._

 _But the Best Friend Type?_

 _More like the Secretive Type. }_

Today was going to be a good day. School was back in session since it was April now which meant several things; I was going to be in my third year of middle school, I would see my friends (Kiko, Hikaru, and Kaoru), and I'd be joining the host club officially as the 'Best Friend Type'.

My summer was not very good.

At all.

I had a surgery on my lungs. The surgery was because I had a large mass of lymph nodes bunching up on my right lung, causing blood clots, making it difficult for me to breathe. The surgeon had to cut my chest open and remove the clots of blood and flesh in my right lung. Lucky for me I was sleeping like a baby during everything, completely oblivious to the doctor and nurses impaling my body with sharp objects.

It left me on bed rest for about two and a half weeks and I was prescribed some oxycodones to help with the pain. When I was allowed to continue with my life, Aunt Ema would constantly be over coddling me. I've barely had any time to myself. It's like she was living _here_. I don't know how she got a copy of my house key, but she did. _That woman, I swear…_

Kiko has been over here often. She still hasn't figured out I'm a girl, I don't think she ever will unless I tell her m, to be honest. She came with me to get the surgery and she waited out in the waiting room for six full hours, that's a true friend right there. She visited a lot during my bed rest weeks. She took advantage and gave me a makeovers even told me I'd be a pretty girl. I have a feeling if I told her my true gender she'd stop being my friend.

As for the twins, they gave me their phone numbers and I text them daily. They haven't came over and of course they had no idea about what was going on with me. They haven't opened up to me very much and I don't expect them to any time soon. We're getting close, but we're very far away at the same time. I'm still known as their "toy", much to my annoyance. They've asked to come over quite a few times and I've denied their requests each time.

The twins and Kiko hate each other with a burning passion. After they started hanging around me, the twins started eating in the cafeteria. They're all constantly making jabs at each other, mostly Kiko and Hikaru. Kaoru only steps in when things get heated and that's to diffuse the situation by taking Hikaru elsewhere. Sometimes they liked to mix it up a bit and switch roles. Sometimes it would be Kaoru making nasty comments and storming off and "Kaoru" would go after him. Of course Kiko couldn't tell the difference, I didn't bother to correct her on it after the second time.

I told Kiko to keep her mouth shut about my health and she reluctantly grumbled a "whatever". She didn't like it one bit, even though she hated their guts, she thought they deserved to know who they were getting attached to especially since my cancer hasn't gotten worse and it hasn't gotten better either.

I took my medications regularly. I haven't refilled the two prescriptions I impulsively tossed in the toilet too. I felt the effects of not taking the white pills, but the blue pills, I could tell, was going to be needed soon. Very soon. I couldn't tell what was scarier; the fact that I knew I was going to need it, or the fact that I was kind of looking forward to 'needing' it.

 _I'm so fucked up,_ I thought to myself as I grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs. I was able to grab a few grapes and pineapple slices to eat before I heard the knocking.

"Hey Kiko-Chan, are you ready for a big day?" I asked with a big smile as we walked to the sleek black limo pulled up at the front of the gates.

"No, I had to get out of bed at ass crack of dawn after getting used to sleeping 'til one o'clock in the afternoon," she whined. A pout graced her face and I laughed.

"You shouldn't stay up 'til three in the morning reading yaoi fanfics then," I said in a song song tone.

"I couldn't help myself! Authoress-Sama said there was going to be a lemon at the end so I had to binge read it!" She exclaimed in self defense as if she was completely innocent. "You have to understand that it was her fault for mentioning it and tempting me with in depth descriptions!"

"It was your fault for not savoring it and wanting it to finish it all in one night."

"Ughhhh can't we miss today?"

"Nope, today's a big day for me."

She pouted, "yeah yeah, you're joining that damn host club."

"Weren't you the one encouraging me to go?" I asked with my finger on my chin as if I were thinking hard about it.

"Yeah…." She sighed and rested her head on the dark tinted window pane.

"Then why aren't you happy?"

"Nothing, just forget about it."

I raised an eyebrow but let the conversation hang. I was excited and I felt like nothing could ruin this for me. This day was going to be a good one, I could tell. I ate my breakfast and I kept it down this time, I got my best friend with me (grumpy, but Kiko nonetheless), and we're THIRD YEARS! This is amazing. Next year we'll be in our first year of high school.

When we got to school I immediately spotted the twins sitting by themselves by the water fountain. Nothing much has changed about them, they don't socialize with anyone but me and sometimes Kiko. We've got our own fan club going, apparently the girls have a thing for yaoi and twincest- basically the forbidden vibe going on wherever they walked and I was around them most of the time they were at school.

"Let's go get breakfast," Kiko said, pulling me along as soon as I shifted my foot in the twin's direction.

"I already ate though."

"Well you're going to eat again," she said, looking me up and down. She scowled, "You've lost enough weight to need to order a smaller uniform."

I sighed and allowed her to drag me away from my other friends. _Was she jealous?_

I've never eaten breakfast there so I had to read over the menu. I decided on the simple strawberry banana smoothie and sat down next to Kiko. When she wasn't looking and still ordering her breakfast I pulled out my phone and sent a text to the twins telling them I was in the cafeteria. They didn't reply, but I somehow knew that they saw it.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kiko asked me as she began eating some of her scrambled eggs from the B breakfast.

"I'm great I woke up in a good mood. Now I'm having two breakfasts and I'm not even feeling that sick."

"If you're sick you shouldn't be in school." Two people said from behind me. I suppressed a smile when the twins appeared behind me.

"Oh great, _**they're**_ here." Kiko muttered as she glared at the two gingers.

I sent a glare at her for a second before returning my attention back to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hey guys, long time no see."

"Only because you wouldn't let us come over," they stated while sitting down at the table. Hikaru sat beside me and Kaoru sat beside him.

Kiko laughed bitterly, "I was allowed to come over all through break! I mean, only _best_ friends get to come over to each other's houses so it's no surprise why you two weren't allowed over."

" _Kiko-Chan!"_ I scolded.

"Why'd you let the Twat-Waffle come over, but not us?" Hikaru asked calm as ever.

Kiko growled at her most recent nickname and I ignored her.

"Because I've known Kiko-Chan for two years and you two for a little over a month."

"That's not true," Kaoru stated.

"Yeah, when could you tell which one of us was Hikaru?" Hikaru asked.

"A little over a year, but we haven't been friends until February. In fact, you two didn't even know I existed until February sixth." Taking a sip of my smoothie I smiled, thinking back to the first thing they said to me. ' _Which one of us is Hikaru?'_ They had said. And then they denied it when I answered correctly.

"Then why is it that you feel comfortable enough to not use honorifics with us but you use them on the Twat Waffle?" He smirked, knowing that he had me there. Kiko growled again which further amused the twins.

I sighed, "Because."

"Because why?" All three asked simultaneously.

"Because I said so."

"That's not fair," they all complained.

"That's all the reason I need and we should get to homeroom before the tardy bell rings." I said while watching my peers slowly gather their things and start to leave one by one, sometimes in pairs.

• **¥•¥•¥•**

By the end of the day I was exhausted. I was so exhausted that the Hikaru literally threw me over his shoulder when I told them that I didn't feel like going to the host club today and hauled me all the way over to the high school sector, up the grandois staircase, and to the abandoned third music room.

He set me down and I struggled to regain my balance. "I told you that I couldn't breathe!" I barely managed to get out as coughs racked my body enough to make tears cloud my vision.

"If you could talk, that meant you could breathe, enough." They said concurrently.

"I cannot believe that you threw me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked me all the way here without breaking a sweat!"

"You're as light as a feather," Hikaru shrugged as if it was no big deal. "It felt like I was carrying a pillow."

All of a sudden I felt myself being lifted in the air princess style and I gasped, clinging to the perpetrator.

"You're right, he is very light," Kaoru agreed before setting me down. "You should eat more, I don't think it's normal for a fifteen years old _boy_ to be so small. You'd be a short girl for your age too, but only by an inch or two."

"Yeah, we're still younger than you by a few months and we're almost a good foot taller." Hikaru added, eyeing me up and down with a hint of humor dancing in his vibrant cat-like eyes.

"You're calling me short?" I asked, pointing to myself sounding quite offended.

"You're a midget," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. I felt an arrow stab be in the side. "Dwarf," and another one. "Half pint, shrimp, peewee, _vertically challenged_." Each word stabbed me, but the last term really did it. I felt like I was suddenly struck by lightning.

"..."

"I think we killed him." Hikaru said as he poked my twitching body.

"Rin?" Kaoru asked, poking my face.

"..."

"Do you think we should run?" They asked at once. I stood up and glared daggers at the two. They backed up to the wall and held each other while they cried out for mercy.

"He's going to kill us!" Kaoru yells, holding Hikaru's arm tightly.

"We're gonna die!" Hikaru yelled.

"That's so offensive! Have you ever thought that maybe I'm not short, you're just tall?" I yelled at the two, reaching for the collars of their uniforms and pulling them down towards my face. "Let's get something straight here and now, you never _ever_ refer to a short person in such disrespect terms _ever!_ Do you understand?" I shook them back and forth.

They held up their hands in defense. "It won't happen again we promise just let us go!" They pleaded. I released them and they sighed in relief before fixing their uniforms the way they were before.

"We're going to be late," I stated. I walked towards the large double doors with the twins right beside me. "Are you ready?" I asked as I gripped a door handle.

"We're just doing this to kill time, Kaoru." Hikaru mumbled to Kaoru. Kaoru nodded and repeated, "Yeah, we're just doing this to kill time, Hikaru." They looked each other in the eyes with uncertainty.

"You guys don't have to," I reassured them. "And you know you can back out at any time. Today is just going to be an introduction to the club, it hasn't officially been declared as open yet."

They looked at each other again and nodded.

"We're ready."

I opened the door.

The room was big for an abandoned music room. It looked like it was about the size of four classrooms put together, but without walls separating them. The walls of the music room are covered with marble-inlay panels of differing shapes and sizes. The ceiling is pink and white, and is adorned with bas-relief scrollwork. Just like the double doors to the room are also colored light pink with golden door handles, they coordinate famously with the various gold highlight patterns and decorations adorning the walls and ceiling. The main part of the room is furnished with red upholstered chairs and couches of varying lengths, accompanied by wooden tables suitable for tea and/or coffee service and each table sits a vase of red roses.

"Wow," me and the twins said together.

"Oh great, they finally made it!" Tamaki-Senpai leaped across the room looking ready to tackle someone in a hug- and by someone I assumed that would be me. I sidestepped and he went crashing into the double doors. "Owie! Why do you keep doing that!" He cried out, running to his corner of woe surrounded by dark mist.

"Lookie over there, Takashi! Those must be the Hitachiin twins; Hikaru and Kaoru." I looked to my left and noticed a little boy with honey golden hair with big chocolate eyes. He had a pink stuffed bunny in one hand and a fork in the other with a plate of… strawberry cake (?) in front of him.

Beside him stood a freakin' giant the size of a skyscraper with black hair and grey eyes. He had a stoic expression on his face and I had a feeling he wasn't that bad if a kid could be that happy around him. I assumed that was Morinozuka Takashi since the kid referred to him as Takashi. Which meant that the kid was not actually a kid, it was second year Haninozuka Mitskuni, a.k.a. Honey-Senpai. I couldn't believe it, I heard that Honey-Senpai was short, but I didn't expect him to be _that_ short.

 _Wow_ , I thought to myself, looking at them with my mouth hanging open slightly. _And these guys are supposed to be badass martial artists who beat the living crap out of their opponents. Or at least that's what I heard._

"Ooh and you must be Sakamaki Rin!" I startledly looked down at the short blond that disappeared from his table and reappeared a foot in front of me. "Would you like to have a piece of cake with me, Rin-Chan?" He asked so sweetly I almost died from the mini heart attack I was experiencing.

I had to bite back the "aww, so cute~!" That threatened to escape my lips. Instead I settled for, "You must be Mitskuni-Senpai, but I heard you preferred to be called Honey-Senpai." He nodded with an eager smile. "I'll have to make it a rain-check, Honey-Senpai, I'm not hungry right now."

"That's okay," he giggled before turning his attention to the twins. "Which is which?"

"I'm Hikaru."

"I'm Kaoru."

"Would you like to eat some cake with me? We have chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, red velvet, …." he continued to list them off until the twins shook their heads and said, "We don't like sweets," which made Honey-Senpai's face drop for a split second but it was back before one could dwell on it.

"That's okay, more for me!" He then happily skipped back to his table with his pink bunny tucked under his arm.

He paused just before he could take his seat and turned around to face the tree of us standing dumbly by the double doors.

"This is Morinozuka Takashi, but you can call him Mori. He's a second year in high school like me. And this is Usa-Chan." He pointed to the bunny.

"Ah," Mori-Senpai said, nodding to us.

I nodded back in acknowledgment.

Suddenly a tall, slender figure appeared from the shadows and a man with raven hair stepped closer to us. I could just barely see his brownish-grey eyes through his rimless glasses.

"While we're doing introductions, my name is Ootori Kyoya, I'm a first year, class A, same as Tamaki." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and a light flashed in the glasses making it impossible to see his eyes. A dark smile etched itself onto his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you three."

Before any of us had a chance to reply Tamaki-Senpai came dancing out of his corner with a wide smile on his face. "Now that introductions are out of the way, this host club meeting is finally in session! Let's get down to business. Kyoya," Tamaki-Senpai snapped his fingers and suddenly a stack of papers were conjured up and we're now in the raven haired boy's hand. Tamaki-Senpai took the stacks and handed everyone a packet.

"These pages are filled with information and need to be signed by Thursday because the host club will officially begin on Friday," Kyoya explained in a business like manner. "In these pages it thoroughly describes everything that you need to know about the club and what your role is in this club. It tells you what you should expect and what is expected of you, the club rules and what will happen if the rules are broken.

"Tamaki is the host club's president since he founded the club, which means that every decision regarding the club has to be ran over by him. He has the power to make the contracts null and void if he deems so otherwise." He pushed his glasses up again and looked to Tamaki-Senpai who was standing there with his hands on his hips looking like he was the most arrogant person in the world.

"Anything you would like to add to our proposal, Tamaki?" Kyoya-Senpai asked.

"There are not many rules, it's all common sense really so don't stress too much about it. If you break a rule you will have to take it up with me and depending on damage of the situation- the chairman since this is his school and we're on school property." After that he full fledged launched himself into a lecture on how to handle the ladies since we were expected to entertain them. "You are to act like the perfect gentlemen. Remember these are beautiful princesses that should be treated with the utmost respect! I am already the perfect blah blah blah… blah…. blah…"

I sat down on the sofa and rested my head against the back of it. _This is so comfy._ I closed my eyes and enjoyed the fact that I have some sort of selective hearing. Key words: sort of. When someone screams in my ear, of course I'm going to hear it.

"MOMMY OUR SON IS SLEEPING WHEN I'M TALKING TO HIM!"

"Who's 'Mommy'" I heard two voices ask. That must've been Hikaru and Kaoru. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were around me.

"Based on club position I'd assume that's me." I heard Kyoya say. I could've laughed he sounded so annoyed compared to the cool and composed business man I saw earlier.

"Tama-Chan, do you think we should just let him sleep? He looked so sleepy earlier.

Do you think he's okay, Takashi?" A worried Honey-Senpai asked.

"Yeah." A deep voice said. _So that's what Mori-Senpai sounds like._

"It's okay," I yawned as I rubbed my eyes before opening them. "I'm awake."

"AH! DID YOU SEE THAT? THAT WAS SO CUTE!" The blond idiot screamed. I glared at him, for he was screaming too close to my ear again.

"Please be quiet, I have a headache Tamaki-Senpai!" I groaned and buried my face into the sofa pillow I had sometime laid down on. My feet were curled up close to me. I imagined my figure looking like a cat with my knees up against my chest and my arms around my legs. I was surprised I could even get that far in these constricting uniforms.

"You couldn't wait until you got home to take a nap?" The twins asked appearing right in front of me.

"Yeah and I was having an important discussion with you! You're not allowed to fall asleep during club activities it's against the rules!" Tamaki-Senpai said.

"Well I didn't sign the contract yet, did I?"

"Well, no, but…."

"Exactly, now is this meeting over with?" I checked my wrist watch. "It's four fifty-two."

"You slept through it all!" Tamaki flared his arms around in exasperation.

"Yes it's over," Kyoya stated. I caught sight of a small black notebook in his hand and a pencil in the other and he was jotting down something on one of the pages. _I wonder what he writes in there._

I stood from the sofa and grabbed my bag I had set down beside me before walking away.

"Hey wait!"

"What is it, Tamaki-Senpai?" I said with a sigh.

"I'm driving you, remember?" He flashed me a million dollar smile and I stood there looking confused. "I agreed that if you joined my club I'd give you a ride home everyday."

We walked out the club room and I felt eyes on us making me suppress a shiver.

"Thank you, but I haven't signed the papers yet."

"Why don't you have a ride home?"

"...Because I don't want to bother my aunt into spending more money on me than she has to," I told him quietly. "I mean, I can walk a couple miles. There's no need to waste money like that. I've already taken far too much. Besides, I take a break at a coffee shop halfway there so it's no big deal."

He was quiet for a minute. "What happened to your parents?"

"..."

"You don't have to tell me that's okay."

"They aren't around much," I told him. "My aunt likes to take care of me. I told her that I like the walks so she was cool with it. I live around a bunch of stores so I walk there too if I need something."

"Where's your aunt live?" He asked as we sat down in his limo.

"Just across the street from my house. She's really close to me."

"Well that's good!" He said smiling.

"Where to, Sirs?" The chauffeur asked through the window. I told him my address and he nodded before starting the vehicle.

The ride home was filled with Tamaki-Senpai rambling on about the host club. He basically has this idea that the twins have a forbidden brotherly love package going on and I'm their best friend who's secretly in love with them. I'm supposed to play this angsty role but be happy for them nonetheless.

 _This is going to be interesting…._

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Please Read and Review to let me know how I did. Follow and Favorite and I'll give you a virtual cookie.

(0.0) ==cookie== (0.0)

Merry early Christma and thank you for the nice reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Best Friend Type**

Chapter Seven: RBF

 **A/N: CONTAINS VULGAR LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER I UNDERSTAND, I'LL PUT A SUMMARY OF THIS CHAPTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!** **YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT IS RECOMMENDED! I put another warning before the violent scene happens. I was listening to a very angry, upbeat song called "Outcast" by NF, while I wrote this, on repeat. This chapter goes from very funny to very serious very fast.**

 _{Previously on The Best Friend Type:_

" _Where to, Sirs?" The chauffeur asked through the window. I told him my address and he nodded before starting the vehicle._

 _The ride home was filled with Tamaki-Senpai rambling on about the host club. He basically has this idea that the twins have a forbidden brotherly love package going on and I'm their best friend who's secretly in love with them. I'm supposed to play this angsty role but be happy for them nonetheless._

 _This is going to be interesting….}_

The next day in the club room I handed over the host club contract to Tamaki-Senpai, who handed it to Kyoya-Senpai. I had signed it last night after skimming through the three paged document, which I hated reading btw. You know how it is when you read something and as soon as you're done you can't remember what the hell you just read, so you'd have to read it over and over again? That was me, unfortunately. Actually, that was me almost every time I read something which is exactly why I dislike reading or school in general.

When everyone had turned in their contacts Tamaki-Senpai made us line up in a straight line like we were soldiers. Me and twins even mock soluted as they stood on either side of me- Kaoru being on my left this time and Hikaru being on my right.

"Alright men," Tamaki-Senpai started while marching across the floor in front of us. "The princesses will be here the day after tomorrow so you have to get your acts together. Honey-Senpai!"

"Yes Sir!" He said cutely with little flowers dancing around his head.

"You're the boy lolita! That means you're going to attract the princesses with your child-like nature and undeniable cuteness!" He ordered, stopping in front of Honey-Senpai to look him in the eye.

"Yes Sir!" Honey-Senpai soluted, trying his best to look serious but failing miserably all he accomplished was being adorable.

"Mori-Senpai!" Tamaki-Senpai stated, stopping in front of Mori-Senpai and looking up at the giant. "You're the strong-silent type, the princesses will be attracted to you for your protectiveness over Honey-Senpai! They'll also like you because you're so quiet and it makes you a good listener! You will always be close to Honey-Senpai so there's no need to worry about it."

Then he walked further down the line to Kyoya-Senpai. "Kyoya, you're the cool type. The princesses will be attracted to you because you're self-assured and calm. You're also diligent, logical, and you have superior intelligence. The ladies like you're independent cool personality. You are to remain that way during club hours."

"What about you, Tamaki?" Kyoya-Senpai asked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. _He has quite the habit of doing that._

Tamaki-Senpai flashed a smile and his serious facade faded as he got back into his flamboyant character. "I'm the princely type. Always charming, selfless, I'm their hero and am willing to go to extremes to make my princesses smile! Of course it's not an act for me, I'm always blah blah blah blah blah… blah blah."

"Are you even listening to me?" He screeched into my ear. I jumped and glared at him.

"Sorry I zoned out. You were being obnoxious again." I said, not really thinking about the consequences, but nevertheless I accidentally sent him into his corner of woe. I sighed and rubbed my temples as the twins chuckled.

"Nice job sending Tono to the corner," They said simultaneously.

"I didn't mean to."

"But ya did~." They sang, putting their arms around my waist and shoulders, laughing.

I scowled and brushed them off before walking over to the idiot blond. "Hey I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to call yo- well I did, but I didn't think it'd make you upset."

I was immediately engulfed into a big hug and being spun around. "I forgive you, that was so noble of you to own up to your mistakes! You're such a good son!"

I fought to get out of his death grip, "Mori-Senpai, help me!" I yelled. In a matter of seconds I was being lifted through the air, out of Tamaki-Senpai's grasp. I blushed cherry red because, not only did I act like I pathetic by needing saving, but Mori-Senpai's hands that were holding me by my armpits had brushed against my very small and very unnoticed b-cup boobs. The light blush on his face told me he felt them too.

 _I feel so violated right now, I'm never going to live this down! This is going to be one of those damn embarrassing memories that will haunt my mind as I'm trying to fall asleep at night._ I stared him in the face with wide eyes, still cherry-faced. _Well there goes my gender secret. I wonder, will he tell anyone? Possibly Honey-Senpai, but I doubt it will go any further than that._

"Mori-Senpai… you really didn't have to go that far…" Tamaki-Senpai gushed, "Come on little one, let Daddy give you a big hug!"

"You're not my dad!" I said yelled at him, sending him back to the corner of woe. I looked back to Mori-Senpai who was still holding me. "Thanks, can you put me down now?" He nodded with a blank expression and set me back on the floor before walking back over towards Honey-Senpai.

"Hey Tono, what about us? How are we supposed to pull this off?"

And just like that, Tamaki-Senpai was back to his usual self. "You to are the mischievous type. You're trouble makers! You're act is to make people think that you two have romantic feelings for each other without actually saying it. Girls love forbidden love, especially yaoi! It's their weakness!"

"Aye aye, Sir!" They soluted. I noticed the smirks on their faces and facepalmed. _That idiot has no idea what trouble he just created._

"And finally you, Rin!"

I stiffened, already knowing what he was going to say. _I'm so screwed when the twins find out what my role is exactly. Geez, they already think of me as a toy, now they have permission to treat me like a plaything._

"You're the best friend type meaning that you will always be there for your princesses! They will confide in you and trust you! You're compassionate, fun, and dependable. You're loyal to a fault, supportive and non-judgmental."

Tamaki continued with determination as he pointed at me in conviction, "Your act will be intertwined with the twins' acts. You're specifically their best friend and you're not-so-secretly in love with them, but they're completely oblivious to your feelings! Everyone can see it, but they're so caught up with their forbidden love they don't notice you, even though you're the only one that can tell them apart!"

I looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru who were on the ground dying of laughter. They both pounded their fists on the floor, tears shooting from their eyes animatedly, faces flushed. "That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said!" Hikaru yelled.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Kaoru added.

I scowled as a light blush coated my cheeks. _I can't believe I signed up for this. Why did I do that?! I can't believe they're still laughing…._

"Rin-Chan, do you want to have some cake with me now?" Honey-Senpai asked, pulling out a large strawberry cake from behind his back. _How long has he had that there?_

I shrugged and he had the biggest smile on his face as I let him lead me away to the table he was sitting at yesterday with Mori-Senpai following closely behind. I sat down on the couch opposite of Honey-Senpai and he cut a big slice of the cake and handed it to me. My eyes felt as if they were going to bulge out of their sockets. _There's no way I'm going to be able to eat this whole slice!_

I looked at Mori-Senpai who was standing beside the sofa next to Honey-Senpai for help and he stared at me with a blank, calculating expression. _He's trying to figure me out…._ I felt like I was being put under a microscope. Then he shifted slightly and cut the cake I had in half, scooping that half onto another plate and setting it beside Honey-Senpai. I smiled at him and his lips twitched upwards. I then took the fork I had been given and took a bite of the… French vanilla cake. It tasted very rich and soft. A little moist, but that's okay. The buttercream could've been added in a little bit more, but it was good nonetheless.

"Are you excited for the club to open the day after tomorrow, Rin-Chan?" He asked sweetly. I noticed he had already finished his half of the cake and the half of my slice.

"Um, yeah I guess." I said, " I'm not especially liking my role with the twins. They already think of me as a toy and now they were being encouraged to do so." My eyes wandered over to the twins who were sitting down in two chairs talking amongst themselves.

"You're not a toy, Rin-Chan and you wanna know what I think?" He didn't give me a chance to reply. "I think that the twins only said that because they're afraid to think of you as more than that.

"I've known Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan since we were in preschool. We weren't in the same year so I've never really gotten to talk to them, but they were always alone. They never had any friends, they only had each other." He gave me a big smile, "Just give them some more time and they'll start to realize that you're more special to them than that."

I blushed and laughed, "You know, you're more mature than I first thought."

His eyes widened and his mouth parted just a bit for a second before he reverted back to his hyper self. "Do you wanna hold Usa-Chan?"

I hesitated, then nodded. He held out the pink plushee toy and I took it from him. I smiled as I traced little circles into his light pink fabric. He was a soft toy, just like Blu-Chan, my blue plush bunny at home.

"I have a blue one just like this one at home. She's pretty cool, I cuddle her every night. My dad got her for me when I was four." I told him, still smiling back at the memory.

 _Flashback_

" _Happy birthday, Rin," Dad said holding out a colorful bag with the word 'Happy Birthday' on it. It had colorful paper sticking out of it that consisted of light bubble gum pink and scarlet red._

 _I smiled in excitement as I took the bag from him. I pulled the bag open and dug my hand in, feeling around through the pink and red paper. My hand rested on something soft and I pulled it out quickly. My mouth opened as I stared at the plushee in amazement, "Daddy, how did you know I wanted a bunny for my birthday?"_

" _Let's just say a little birdy told me," his smile faltered. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you a real bunny, Sweetie, but you know that we're not allowed to have animals in the hospital. When you get out of here I'll get you real bunny."_

" _You promise?" I asked innocently, holding out my pinky finger._

" _I promise," he said, interlocking our pinkies._

 _End of Flashback_

"Maybe Blu-Chan and Usa-Chan can have a playdate!" Honey-Senpai exclaimed loudly enough to gain the host's attention.

"Who's Blu-Chan?" The twins and Tamaki-Senpai asked at the same time. I noticed Kyoya-Senpai looking at us as if waiting for an answer.

"Nobody," I shrugged.

All the boys except for Mori-Senpai, Kyoya-Senpai, and Honey-Senpai (who was looking at me in confusion), started to protest.

"Awe, why can't we know?" Hikaru and Kaoru grumbled as they glided closer to me.

Tamaki-Senpai wasn't having this though. He stormed across the room towards me, stopping three feet away and started to yell, "MOMMY! OUR SONS ARE KEEPING THINGS FROM US! WHAT KIND OF BAD INFLUENCES ARE YOU HANGING AROUND THAT YOU FEEL YOU HAVE TO KEEP FROM YOUR PARENTS?" His arms flailed around wildly as he jumped up and down pointing at me while he looked desperately to Kyoya-Senpai for help 'parenting'.

I raised an eyebrow at them and took another bite of my cake.

Kyoya-Senpai looked at me with a raised eyebrow. His rimless glasses glared in the afternoon sunlight. "Well," he started in a voice laced with underlying amusement. "Tell your parents who Blu-Chan is."

"Wait a minute," Hikaru started. "Why would someone other than Honey-Senpai want to go out on a playdate with his bunny…?"

"Unless…." Kaoru began. Both twins automatically got wicked grins and Tamaki-Senpai's face brightened in revelation.

"That's it! You have a toy named 'Blu-Chan' don't you?" Tamaki-Senpai put his fist down in his hand. I blushed and Tamaki-Senpai said, "It's okay, Son, there's no need to be embarrassed." He pulled out a cute little bear from I don't even know where. "This is Kuma-Chan! He's my stuffed teddy bear. I've had him since I was just a little toddler!"

"Kuma-Chan has an RBF," I stated absent-mindedly.

"What's an RBF?" Honey Senpai and Tamaki-Senpai asked innocently.

Meanwhile Mori-Senpai cracked a small smile, Kyoya-Senpai chuckled, and the twins were thrown into another fit of laughter.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You said Kuma-Chan has an RBF. What's an RBF?" Honey-Senpai asked.

"Uhhhhhhh, resting bear face." I said quickly.

— **VIOLENT PART IS APPROACHING—**

"No it doesn't!" The twins laughed.

"Go on," Kaoru chided.

"Tell 'em what it means," Hikaru finished.

"It means _visage de chienne au repos_ ," I stated fluently, feeling proud of myself for taking a few French classes throughout my elementary school years.

" **IT MEANS WHAT?** " Tamaki-Senpai screeched at the top of his lungs in fury. My eyes widened and the twins snickered in my ear. _When did they get there?_

"Didn't you know?" Hikaru asked feigning innocence.

"Tono is half french, he moved here halfway through the year last semester from France," Kaoru said.

"Uh oh…." I said, watching as Tamaki-Senpai literally blew up. He was red in the face, steam coming out of his ears, hands in his hair looking ready to yank out all of his blond hair. "I've never seen him so mad."

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY TEDDY BEAR!" He yelled, pulling my up by the collar of my shirt and shaking me. My eyes widened in fear and it triggered me as a **violent** **memory** flashed through my brain. I felt the blood drain out of my face and voices faded into a deafening silence ringing in my ear. I felt myself falling back against the sofa but I couldn't see anything. My breathing stopped.

 _Flashback_

 _I felt long hands clasp around my throat, pinning my small eight year old body against my bedroom wall. I was shaking, just barely able to keep myself in a weird stance. I had no choice but to keep myself standing, a little slip and I'd lose what little gap air could hardly pass through my body. I struggled to breathe, I clenched my eyes closed tight, not wanting to look up at my attacker._

" _You little bitch! Where are they?" The person screamed at me. I opened my mouth to answer, but all that I could manage was a pathetic choking sound. "ANSWER ME!" The person shook me by the neck, banging my head against the wall roughly._

 _I had lost the small air gap and now I struggled fiercely, clawing at their arms as I was lifted from the ground, my feet kicking wildly from where they dangled. I landed a good blow to the person's stomach and it was enough to cause the person to loosen their grip on my and drop me to the floor._

 _I gasped for air, the blood and air finally circulating through my body. I coughed several times, scrambling to my feet and over to the bedroom door. I was just about to reach the knob when I was yanked back by the collar of my shirt. I heard a ripping sound as the force of the pull knocked me down._

 _The person straddled my hips and punched my cheek, my head snapped to the other side and I spit out a small bloody tooth onto the floor. The adrenaline rushing through my body pumped in my veins, making me feel lightheaded. I couldn't think properly and I felt weaker than usual so when I raised a hand to hit my attacker I could imagine it only being a weak punch because I did it at an odd angle that couldn't have inflicted much pain at all._

 _The person chuckled and grasped my throat again. If the choking didn't kill me, I was sure the overwhelming stench of alcohol would._

 _I felt hot tears trail down my cheeks. I felt hopeless and scared. The reason why I was crying though, was because of acceptance. I was beginning to accept the thought that I was going to die. Murdered. I never thought that would be how my life ended, but I guessed life just worked like that._

 _My legs flailed and I tried to turn my body to flip us and switch positions to give myself the upper hand. My face felt tight for some reason, I thought my eyes were going to fall out of their sockets and my lungs felt like they were working over time and bursting into flames. My vision started to fade, my struggles became weaker. I just barely saw the door get kicked down and a familiar raven haired person run towards us. It was too late, I thought, as my world fell into the black._

 _End of Flashback_

 **No One's P.O.V.**

The hosts flocked around around Rin who stared straight ahead of her at nothing in particular with wide blue eyes filled with enough fear to haunt them in their sleep. Her face was whiter than untainted snow, tears falling down her cheeks, blood trailed thickly over her hand that absentmindedly clasped her neck- the bloods origin being from her nose. She was having a nosebleed during a panic attack.

The hosts were ordered to give her some space. Kyoya had been talking calmly to her, trying to bring her back to reality. He looked at the hosts with a dark expression. "He's not here right now. He's in a memory. From what I can tell it's a violent memory triggered because Tamaki got rough with him."

"Can't we do anything? He's bleeding everywhere!" Tamaki exclaimed. He was scared and he felt guilty cause without Kyouya telling him, he already knew he was responsible. He doubted that he would've noticed his terrified expression f Hikaru hadn't shoved him away and into Takashi who held him firmly by the arms. Kaoru at the time had pulled Rin back into the sofa, away from Tamaki.

"You've done enough!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled angrily at him with a deadly glare.

"Enough," Kyoya said strictly. "He may not be able to comprehend what we're saying but your yelling will still affect him in a negative way. He's having a panic attack, everybody needs to remain calm."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Kyoya took a deep breath and tried again to bring the girl back to reality. "Can you tell me your name?" They waited for an answer, but all that they could hear in the dead silent room was ragged breathing of their companion.

Her hand that wasn't around her neck was fisted so tight, her nails had dug into her palm and cause it to bleed a bit, but it wasn't noticeable. Then, the girl blinked a couple times, shook her head and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She unclenched her fist and moved the hand that was around her neck, in front of her face. Her eyes widened and she began to wipe the blood off her neck, trailing upwards with her palm. With her clean hand she moved her thumb across the bottom of her nose. She looked at all the blood on her hands and scowled.

"Are you okay now?" Kyoya asked, very calmly.

"Hmm," She said, obviously not hearing what he said. "What?" She glanced up, seeing all the hosts faces for the first time, staring at her with worry and relief. They all looked very confused though.

"I asked if you were okay," he said, handing her a hanky. She took it and wiped the remnants of blood off her face, then her hands.

"Thanks," she said. "Oh, um, yeah I'm fine." She looked down at her watch and exclaimed, "Oh won't you look at the time, I've got to go."

"Let me grab my things and we-" Tamaki started to say, but she stood up and backed away slowly.

"No no, that's okay I think I'll walk." Rin walked fast to the door, looking panicked, and picked up her bag on the way out.

"Do you think he's okay, Takashi?"

"..."

Mori didn't want to upset his best friend, but he wasn't going to lie to him either. In all honesty, he didn't know if their friend was okay. He was worried, but he figured it would be best if they gave her some space. None of them missed the panic that fleeted across her face when Tamaki implied he'd take her home.

"Me neither…" Honey said sadly.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki trailed, looking at his best friend with a face full of seriousness.

"What is it, Tamaki?" Kyoya sighed, looking irritated.

"What do you know about him?" He asked, "You know everything about everyone. You must know something."

"Actually," Kyoya pushes up his glasses and they glinted in the sunlight. "His file has been noticeably messed with. Whoever did it was an ameture, but there's no telling what is true about him and what is false about him."

They were all quiet, all of them thinking the same things; _Who would do that? Why? Who is Sakamaki Rin? What's he hiding?_ But for two hosts, they thought _What's SHE hiding?_

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I had fun writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Please Read and Review to let me know how I did. Follow and Favorite and I'll give you a virtual cookie.

(0.0) ==cookie== (0.0)

Merry Christmas, this chapter is my gift to you. : )


	8. Chapter 8

**The Best Friend Type**

Chapter Eight: Takes One To Know One

Summary of chapter seven:

Takashi and Honey found out Rin is a girl. Rin tells Honey about her blue stuffed bunny named Blu-Chan and the twins make fun of her. Tamaki shows her his teddy bear, Kuma-Chan, in an attempt to bond with her. Rin says that Kuma-Chan has an RBF, Tamaki freaks out and triggers a violent memory for her. She has a panic attack and goes home alone. Kyoya tells the hosts that Rin's personal files were tampered with and they all wonder what (else) she doesn't want them to know.

 _{Previously on The Best Friend Type:_

" _Kyoya…" Tamaki trailed, looking at his best friend with a face full of seriousness._

" _What is it, Tamaki?" Kyoya sighed, looking irritated._

" _What do you know about him?" He asked, "You know everything about everyone. You must know something."_

" _Actually," Kyoya pushes up his glasses and they glinted in the sunlight. "His file has been noticeably messed with. Whoever did it was an ameture, but there's no telling what is true about him and what is false about him."_

 _They were all quiet, all of them thinking the same things;_ _Who would do that? Why? Who is Sakamaki Rin? What's he hiding?_ But for two hosts, they thought _What's SHE hiding?}_

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

I decided not to go to school today. I didn't think I could face the hosts after yesterday's episode and besides, the blood on collar and sleeve cuff of my uniform wouldn't come out with any cleaners so I had to order another one which will be delivered today around four in the afternoon. I talked to the chairman yesterday over the phone on my way home and told him that my uniform had gotten blood on it from a nosebleed and it was my only one. He was generous enough to excuse me for the day.

I slept in until eleven in the morning. I took a nice hot bubble bath for an hour or so. When I got out I dressed in black skinny jeans, a plain black shirt, socks, and purple converse. Then I slipped back on my ring that Tamaki-Senpai gave me.

I wasn't mad at Tamaki-Senpai, not at all. He may have triggered my panic attack yesterday, but I'm sure he didn't mean to. I refused his offer because I needed some alone time and because I was completely embarrassed. I don't want my new friends to think I'm an unstable psycho. I'm not referring to the panic attack itself, more to the cause of the attack. A normal person probably would've brushed it off or fought back, but me? Nope, I had to freeze up, have a panic attack, AND a nosebleed. I couldn't get the looks on the hosts' faces out of my mind. I messed up big time yesterday. Hopefully they'd forgotten about it by tomorrow.

The text messages on my phone says otherwise. Of course I read through the fifteen text messages from Tamaki-Senpai, the ten texts from the twins (each), three from Kiko, and one from Honey-Senpai and another from Kyoya-Senpai. _How the hell did they get my number?_ Anyways the texts mostly consisted of them asking if I was okay, wondering where I was, when I was coming back, Kiko asked if she could come over and Kyoya told me that he wanted to arrange for a phone call later today.

I told them I was fine, just got some stuff on my uniform and had to order a new one. I said I'd be at school tomorrow and I'd make it to the opening of the host club. I told Kiko no about coming over and told Kyoya that I'd call him around six. I didn't tell him, but I said six because I fall asleep around 7-7:30.

After cutting up a banana and strawberries, I put some whip cream over them and began eating. I wasn't hungry, I didn't feel like eating, but I knew I had to anyways. I'd be damned if I was going to die of starvation and I was going to do everything I could to prevent myself from looking sickly. Not eating anything was not an option.

I ran back upstairs because taking my pills completely slipped my mind. I took one from each of the bottles and swallowed them. I took out two vitamins and chewed them before setting the bottles back into my desk drawer.

I had to go to the store today. I needed to pick up a few things. The walk was peaceful. A soft breeze combed through my short blond hair and pushed my bangs into my eyes several times. I could imagine my hair looking white in the sunlight. It was cool out. Perfect spring weather.

I had my earphones in, listening to a song called Monochrome no Kiss by Y. Chang. I couldn't understand most of the lyrics because I didn't know much English, but I liked American songs nonetheless. _I'll have to look up the Japanese lyrics to this song because I forgot,_ I thought with a content sigh. It was originally Japanese, but I like the English cover better.

I arrived at the supermarket twenty five minutes after leaving my house. There wasn't many people there, most were at work or school since it was only one o'clock in the afternoon.

 _You should be at school too._

I stifled a gasp and looked around me for the source of the voice. It sounded like it was coming from right beside me. When I saw no one around I felt the hairs on my neck stand on-end. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down while I held a fist over my chest as if I was trying to feel the racing of my heart.

 _Chicken._

 _Coward._

 _She's too stupid for school._

I turned my music up all the way and tried to focus on the lyrics. I hummed along quietly as I grabbed a small red basket and started for the frozen isles. Skimming through the piles of cold food my face brightened. I put some frozen vegetables, fruits, and some strawberry and vanilla yogurt in the basket.

Then I walked around a bit longer until I came across some fruit snacks. _Oooh I want some of those!_ I set a box in my basket and walked to the cash register.

 _What's your favorite flavor?_ A voice asked me. It sounded like a young girl's voice.

 _I like the blue and orange fruit snacks,_ I facepalmed, not believing that I replied to a voice inside my head.

 _It's only a matter of time before she shows up again,_ the same voice stated happily. _Are you excited? I know we are!_

" _Yeah,"_ I whispered aloud.

"I want a refund," the old lady said from in front of me.

I sighed, _wasn't this the woman from last week complaining about putting a carton of eggs in with her loaf of bread?_ I rolled my eyes, _This is going to take a while._

"I cannot give you a refund for something you didn't buy from this store." The poor cashier said, eyeing the bag of rotten potatoes with leaves sticking out of the holes of the bag.

"I did buy these from this store! Are you calling me a liar?" The old woman scoffed at the man, slamming the potatoes down on the checkout counter. "Don't you know the customer is always right even when they're wrong?"

The cashier pressed a call button on the phone and spoke to whom I assumed was a manager. Not even a minute later an old man came striding towards us with a look of disdain. I sighed and tapped my foot on the ground, shifting to my other leg.

 _That stupid hag._

 _Wouldn't it be tragic if she got hit by a car?_

 _Wouldn't it be tragic if_ _ **you**_ _got hit by a car?_

 _Let's test that theory._

I coughed uncomfortably and rubbed my wrist with my free hand.

"There is no way you bought these like this." The older man said, "I know you, and you are very discerning. You would never buy a bag of potatoes that look like this and, frankly, we wouldn't sell them to you."

"You're calling me a liar!" She accused, pointing a finger at the man.

 _Hit that bitch._

 _I hope she dies._

 _I hope they all die._

 _Please be quiet,_ I thought.

"If you are telling me that you bought a sack of potatoes from this store with green leaves sprouting out of the bag, then yes, I am calling you a liar," he said.

"I cannot believe you," she said stomping her foot. "I bought these from this store on accident! I didn't see how bad they looked until I got home last night!"

"There comes a time where I have to call BS if a customer is trying to rip the store off," he said calmly. "This is one of them. I'll give you a new bag of potatoes, but we are not going to pretend that you bought these here that looked like this."

"Fine," she said. "I'll take my potatoes and I want you to know I am never coming back in this store again."

"That's very gracious of you, and everyone here will appreciate your sacrifice."

"I am one of your best customers!" she screamed.

"No, ma'am. You are my worst customer," he said. "There is not even anyone close to being as bad as you are. I hope you meant it when you said you would never come back."

I snickered, _damn, she got told._

 _Hell yeah she did!_

 _That was funny._

 _I still hope she gets hit by a car..._

The woman left soon enough and I paid for my groceries with my credit card. The cashier raised an eyebrow at me and I brushed it off. Then I rushed out the door with one grocery bag in each hand. My walk was far from silent.

 _I want ice cream, you should go back and buy some!_

 _I want some too!_

 _I second that!_

 _Oh oh! I want cookies and cream! Remember when you used to eat it every Friday after school? Why don't you do that anymore?_

 _I'm not sure… maybe later I'll go back and buy some,_ I thought with a smile.

6:55 pm rolled around soon enough. I finished a two hundred piece jigsaw puzzle while the tv filled the parlor room with white noise. I got this particular puzzle from Aunt Ema last year on my birthday cause she knew I loved puzzles. I used to love board games, I still do, but I never had anyone to play with. Thinking back on it, I have Monopoly, Trouble, and Sorry in the cabinet of the entertainment stand.

 _You can play with us._

 _Yeah, let's play Sorry._

 _No, let's play Trouble._

 _We're going to play Sorry!_

 _I call the blue pieces!_

 _Wait!_ I thought angrily, _I don't want to play a damn board game and I'm the boss!_

One of them scoffed, _Yeah, sure you are._

 _You're going to play a board game with us or we'll bother you until you do._

I growled, _You're not real, get out out of my head!_

 _Nope,_ they all said.

 _You can't tell me what to do!_ I yelled at them.

 _Actually we can, and we did._

 _If I play the game will you leave me alone?_ I asked hopefully.

 _For a bit…_

 _That doesn't sound very convincing,_ I glared down at the puzzle.

 _Take it or leave it before we start to really annoy you._

 _Guys, I don't think we should make her do things she doesn't want to do,_ the little girl's voice stated wearily.

 _That's the thing though, you incompetent child, she wants to play or we wouldn't be bugging her about it._

 _Yeah, we're just making her do things she secretly wants to do._

I sighed and crawled over to the board game cabinet and pulled out Sorry. _I have to call a friend of mine before we start and I want y'all to be quiet._

 _You aren't in any position to be making demands._

 _He means we'll try._

 _Make it quick._

 _I make no promises._

I pulled out my phone and dialed Kyoya-Senpai's number. It rang twice before I heard him say, "Moshi moshi, Rin."

"Moshi moshi, Kyoya-Senpai, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, keeping the phone sandwiched between my shoulder and my ear as I got the game set up.

"You don't beat around the bush do you, Rin?" He chuckled and I shuddered. "I was calling because I wanted to get to know you a bit better."

"I didn't picture you an outwardly gay guy, Kyoya-Senpai. Congratulations on coming out of the closet, but I'm not interested," I said teasingly.

"That's not what I meant. You see," he started. "My family owns a private police force of 100 officers so you must understand that I am able to get all the information on anyone I want. I do background checks on everyone I'm involved with and I've noticed your file has left out quite a bit of information. Care to explain?"

My eyes widened as I fumbled for an answer. "There's not much to tell, Senpai. If you're implying that I hacked into the system and changed things, you should know that I suck with all things technology and I don't know the first thing about hacking." I paused, "Why would I want to do something like that anyways? Ask me whatever you want and I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"That's a good question, why would you want to have your file tampered with? Whoever did it, it was obviously an amateur hacker."

"I have nothing to hide, Senpai." I lied smoothly.

"That has to be the worst lie I've ever been sold." I felt my skin crawl. I was tempted to check all the locks on the windows and doors, that's how creeped out I was. "Everyone has something to hide whether it be big or small and believe me, I will find out what you're hiding."

"My life is none of your business's, Senpai." I stated, the distress just barely being heard in my voice.

"Well I am going to let you go, for now. There is no point in asking you questions when you've made it clear that you will lie if asked the right question."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I know liars when I see them and you are as secretive as they come."

"Takes one to know one," I told him, not even caring to deny it.

"Yes, I suppose it does," and then he ended the call.

I put my phone down as I shuffled the cards. The voices started chatting up a storm. I tried my best to ignore them, but how can you ignore something inside your head? I wonder, if I was deaf my whole life, would I still hear voices? If so, would I be grateful for the sound? I don't think it'd be possible to have auditory hallucinations when you're deaf because it's all in your head. If you've never heard anything, then how would you comprehend what they're saying?

 _Houston, we have a problem!_

 _What is it?_ I asked.

 _There's five of us, but there's only four colors._

 _Welp, guess we cannot play then,_ I started to put the pieces back into the box.

 _No, you'll just have to team up with someone._

 _I'll be Rin's teammate!_ The little girl voice said happily.

 _Fine, whatever,_ I told them, glaring at the board game.

An hour later my blue piece landed in the 'home' circle and I smiled. "We win," I said aloud. The little girl's voice (which I decided I was going to name Yuki), cheered. She was shouting 'hooray's and I could imagine her doing a little victory dance.

 _That's not fair, y'all ganged up on me!_

 _Did not,_ the other three stated,

 _Did too._

 _Not._

 _Too._

 _Not._

 _Stop arguing we had a deal. You leave me alone for a bit since I played that dumb game with you._ I said with a smirk as I cleared the board. I put the box back where it came from and went to the kitchen.

I got some tea started on the stove before I opened a bag of fruit snacks and I dumped them onto the counter. I have a system when eating colorful foods. I started with red, then orange, yellow, green, blue, and finally purple. If there's any other colors I work them into the system too. I don't know why I eat the way I do, I just like to play with my food I guess.

When my tea was done I poured it into a mug that said ' **Homicide, our day starts when yours ends'** with a police star on the front. I think that's the worst slogan ever, but it was hilarious nonetheless. Then I added sugar, stirred, and drank it.

I then went upstairs and did my usual routine of getting dressed in my night time clothes, plugging in my phone, and face-planting into the bed. I slipped under the covers and cuddled Blu-Chan to my chest. Unfortunately the voices decided my break time was over.

 _This is going to be a long night._

• **¥•¥•¥•**

I was awake when my alarm went off. I didn't get an ounce of sleep and I felt like **s** ugar **h** oney **i** ced **t** ea. My movements were sluggish as I went through my mundane routine. I was so slow, I wasn't even finished combing my hair when the I heard knocking on the door.

 _Don't open the door._

 _You're so stupid._

 _Let's skip school today._

 _You look like Hell, do you really want her to see you like this?_

"I have no choice," I muttered under my breath.

"I hate you," was the first thing out of Kiko's mouth when I opened the door.

 _I'm starting to hate me too._ "Why is that, Kiko-Chan?" I said with a sigh.

"Because you left me with idiots yesterday."

 _Then I guess she won't be upset when you kick the bucket._ A voice said to me.

"I'm sorry," I said half heartedly. Her face scrunched up. I walked passed her to the car and she followed me.

"You okay, Rin-Chan?"

 _Not even close._ "Yeah, just tired."

"Oh, well at least you didn't have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn yesterday." She smiled at me and I faked a convincing smile back.

 _Well at least you got some sleep last night,_ I thought to myself, but I kept my mouth shut. I silently prayed that today would be okay, but then I remembered my first day of hosting is today. _I'm screwed._

And the voices agreed.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Please Review to let me know how I did. Follow and Favorite and I'll give you a virtual cookie.

(0.0) ==cookie== (0.0)

I'm sorry about the short chapter. I began a new story called Accidents Happen For a Reason and I think it's pretty cool. If you haven't please check it out. It's a TakashixOC story.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Best Friend Type**

Chapter nine: First day of Hosting and Misleading Confessions

 _{Previously on The Best Friend Type:_

"You okay, Rin-Chan?"

 _Not even close._ "Yeah, just tired."

"Oh, well at least you didn't have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn yesterday." She smiled at me and I faked a convincing smile back.

 _Well at least you got some sleep last night,_ I thought to myself, but I kept my mouth shut. I silently prayed that today would be okay, but then I remembered my first day of hosting is today. _I'm screwed._

And the voices agreed.}

The twins were distant today, that alone was enough for me to send me into a depression. For the first time in a long time I didn't sleep in any of my classes. That didn't mean I paid any attention to the teacher or that I wasn't tired, far from it actually. I couldn't hear the sensei over the voices. They felt the need to judge everyone in the room. We spent more time talking crap about Misako's messy hairdo than the sensei talking about important battles in our nation's history.

I was relieved when school let out. The twins stayed loyally on each side of me as we walked in silence to the high school sector. I just didn't know what they were thinking or feeling. Were they mad I missed school yesterday and I left them alone? Were they freaked out about my episode? Maybe they're just tired. I felt like pulling out my hair despite my splitting headache. Why were they so hard to read?

I opened music room 3's door for myself and the twins. We were immediately assaulted with something small, soft, and red. One of the things went up my nose and I blew it out with a look of disgust on my face. They were rose petals, I could tell just by the sent since I didn't get a good look at the things.

"Welcome," I heard a series of masculine choruses.

"Oh my darling sons are here at last!" Tamaki-Senpai's back of his hand rested on his forehead as if he was in great distress.

"You're still not my dad, Senpai."

"You missed club yesterday and I haven't seen you in forever~!" He whined. I sighed, setting my bag down by my assigned table which was smack dab in the middle of the room.

"Hey Rin-Chan, would you like to have a piece of cake with me?" Honey-Senpai asked with flowers dancing around him.

I shook my head, "I'm not hungry, but thank you for the offer."

"Alright men! The princesses will be coming through those doors," Tamaki-Senpai pointed to the double door. "In less than five minutes! Positions everyone!"

I watched as they all gathered around a chair that was directly in front of the doors. I had no idea where I was supposed to fit so I just stood next to Hikaru.

" _What are we doing?"_ I whispered to them.

"When they open the doors Milord is going to throw rose petals at the ladies," he said.

"We'll all say "welcome ladies" after he throws them," Kaoru said.

"That's a bit much, don't you think, Tamaki-Senpai?" I scratched my head.

"What do you mean, Rin? I think it's a great idea. The ladies will adore us and fall head over heels in love with moi." He pointed to himself, _wait! Where'd he get the all those sparkles?!_

Well we waited and put on quite a show when the ladies walked in. There were so many I thought I was going to get trampled at one point. Kyoya-Senpai, of course, handled the scheduling. Three girls had requested me so I escorted them to my table. They sat down and waited. It was actually really awkward because I didn't know what to say.

 _How about, "what's your names"?_

 _Introduce yourself, duh._

"Hey," I gave a small half wave. A smile was plastered onto my face. I felt like my stomach was going to explode. _Damn anxiety_ , I thought. "Um, as you may already know, my name is Sakamaki Rin. It's truly a pleasure to be able to talk to you three."

That earned me a smile from all three.

 _That's a good sign,_ I thought.

 _Don't screw it up._

 _Stop being awkward._

 _You do realize that they're waiting for you to say something and you're just staring at them, don't you?_

I blinked, "I'm sorry I'm a little socially awkward at first, but I hope we can become great friends."

"Oh that's okay, Rin-Kun," the girl in the middle said.

"Yeah it just means we need to get to know each other better," said the girl on the right.

"What's your names?" I asked.

"I'm Jui Kana," the girl on the left spoke in a quiet and timid voice.

"I'm Shiki Riko," the girl on the right said.

"And I'm Nai Tanaka," the one in the middle said.

I nodded. _Kana, Riko, and Tanaka, they seem nice._

I diverted my eyes for a minute as I scooped out the other hosts.

Honey-Senpai was entertaining five girls while enjoying cake. I could see the hearts in their eyes as he giggled about something.

Mori-Senpai was standing silently next to him and they were doing some kind of act together I think. _Why else would Mori-Senpai wipe Honey-Senpai's mouth with a handkerchief when he clearly was capable of doing it himself?_

Kyoya-Senpai was entertaining two girls. I frowned when I saw him whip out his notebook. _What is he, a therapist?_

Then I saw Tamaki-Senpai and I gawked at him. He was holding a girl by her chin looking longingly into her eyes, his face was three inches away from hers. A deep scarlet coated her cheeks and I heard squealing from his seven other ladies.

Finally I spotted the twins. They had two girls sitting across from them. All four had on a blank face. They obviously weren't enjoying themselves. I felt kinda sorry for the twins, _they're just now starting to open up to me, I don't think they can handle this._

"Is there something wrong, Rin-Kun?" Riko asked, following my gaze. "Oh."

"I'm sorry ladies I got a bit distracted," I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. Of course I wasn't really embarrassed, but I'm supposed to be making them think I want the twins, aren't I?

"Would you rather be over there?" Tanaka asked me. I heard the disappointment so I quickly shook my head.

"No, it's just that…" I paused. "I think they're trying to open up a little too fast. They aren't used to talking to people and especially not about their relationship."

I had to hold back a smirk at the results of my misleading confession. Tanaka, the shy one, blushed quietly. Riko's eyes widened, her mouth gaped, as her head snapped towards the twins. Kana actually squealed, very high pitched btw, with a light blush and hearts in her eyes.

I felt people's eyes on me and I blushed and waved them off.

"That's so kawaii!" Kana exclaimed.

"How far have they gotten?" Riko asked in amazement.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"How far in their relationship have they gotten? Do you think they… ya know?" She blushed profusely as she left me to decide what she meant by "ya know".

"Uh, I-I'm not sure," I stuttered purposely. I willed my cheeks to burn.

"But you're their best friend aren't you? Shouldn't you know these things about them?" She persisted.

"I-it's n-none of our business. I figured th-that if they wanted m-me to know they'd tell me. Please remember that," I paused and feigned disappointment. "We're… just friends. We don't need to know everything about each other to have feelings for each other, ya know?"

All three of my guests were going to get flies in their mouths if they continued to gawk at me. Suddenly Kana let out another squeal, Tanaka grinned from ear-to-ear, and Riko turned the darkest shade of crimson. I thought Riko was going to pass out so I politely excused myself to get some refreshments.

When I came back the girls were gossiping amongst themselves about mine and the twin's relationship trying to come up with an explanation.

"Here you go girls," I handed them each a teacup full of tea.

"What's your relationship with the twins?" Riko asked suddenly. I choked on my tea for a good minute.

"Uh um… we're just friends," I told them sadly, looking at the ground with a light blush coating my cheeks.

"Do you have romantic feelings for one of them?" Kana asked excitedly.

"...No…" I said totally sounding like a liar.

"You're our friend now aren't you?" Tanaka prodded quietly.

"Of course! If you'll have me that is. I have a hard time making friends, I'm a bit shy." I told them.

"Then you can be honest with us, we won't tell anyone, I promise," Riko said assertively. I believed her. When I glanced at the girls they nodded their heads in encouragement.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, my princesses," Tamaki-Senpai butted in. "But the host club has ended. If you'll allow me to escort you out, it'd be my pleasure as your prince."

They reluctantly got up and left, but not without telling me farewell. The room was clear of anyone who wasn't a host. Immediately I was wrapped into a suffocating hug from Tamaki-Senpai as he spun me around.

"You all did so well today! I'm such a proud father!" I shoved him away, dizzily trying to keep my footing. "Don't think I didn't hear the squeals coming from your station, Rin! What'd you do to get them like that?"

"Well I uh," I blushed for real this time.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE TO THE LADIES!" He shrieked to me. I stepped closer to the twins without even realizing it.

"I didn't, chill Senpai."

"Then… what'd you do?" He asked curiously.

"I played my part and made the girls think I had a thing for the twins without outwardly saying it. I also hinted that they were in an incestious relationship." I said calmly like it meant nothing at at.

" **What exactly did you say?"** The twins asked darkly with menacingly forced smiles. Their eyes glinted and if looks could kill I might as well be dead.

I laughed nervously, "Not very much…?"

"Well whatever you said, I think you did really well! Right Takashi?" Honey-Senpai said coming to my rescue.

"Ah." Mori-Senpai nodded. He slowly set his hand down and patted me on top of my head. I blushed lightly, not believing Mori-Senpai would show any kind of affection to anyone but Honey-Senpai.

"I believe everyone did well today," Kyoya-Senpai stated. "This club is going to become very successful, I even sold a few items and made two million yen." His aura became very intimidating. "Of course it will probably go into paying for all of Honey-Senpai's cake he had to have."

"Thanks Kyo-Chan!" Honey-Senpai said. I know he wasn't stupid, he just chose to ignore it.

"Well I should get going I have homework," I told them. I picked up my bag and headed for the door.

Tamaki-Senpai stopped me on my way out. "Let's go."

"Senpai it's okay you don't have to-"

"I'm a man of my word I said if you joined I'd take you home. I meant it." He said seriously. I stared at him a little shocked. He smiled, "What's the matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me are you?" He teased.

I shook my head, "You're a dork, Senpai."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

I apologize for the short chapter. This was pointless tbh, just a filler.

GUESS WHAT!

TIME SKIP NEXT CHAPTER WHEN THEY ARE ALL IN HIGH SCHOOL! **HARUHI WILL BE THERE** CAUSE I'M **NOT** A HARUHI HATER **UNLESS** IT IS AN ANGSTY HIKARU x KAORU FIC.

YOU **DECIDE** **WHO** YOU WANT **HARUHI** TO **BE WITH**. **COMMENT** YOUR VOTE OR **PM** ME!

Please Review to let me know how I did. Follow and Favorite and I'll give you a virtual cookie.

(0.0) ==cookie== (0.0)


	10. Chapter 10

**The Best Friend Type**

Chapter Ten: A New Host

I'm finally in my first year of high school. I feel as if it was just yesterday I was starting my first year of middle school here. If someone had told me that I'd be getting googly eyes from a ton of women all day every day, I would've laughed and asked if they were like me- insane. But nevertheless this is what I do and I have to say, I'm glad I get to be in the Host Club.

The door before us started to open and we all did our usual greeting. "Welcome." My eyes widened and a smirk grew on my face. Standing at the door was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes with glasses on his face. _Why in the world would a boy come to a club that entertains women?  
_  
"Oh wow, it's a boy," Hikaru and Kaoru pointed out.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Rin, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" Kyoya-Senpai asked as we all, minus Tamaki-Senpai, stared at the twins.

"Yeah, but he's shy," the answered together, looking at Kyoya-Senpai. "He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him," They shrugged.

Kyoya-Senpai seemed to smirk at that. "Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor student."

"What?" Tamaki-Senpai asked, getting out of his chair. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi was busy trying to get out of this room. I held back a laugh by biting my lip and shielding the lower half of my face with the back of my hand. "You're the honor student we've heard about."

He stopped struggling with trying to open the door for a second. "How do you know my name?"

"Why, you're infamous," Kyoya -Senpai stated. "It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka."

"Well uh…thank you I guess…" Haruhi stated.

I raised an eyebrow at Kyoya-Senpai, which he ignored. Something was off about him, I just couldn't put my finger on it. His smirk and aura all screamed that he knew something we didn't and of course, knowing Kyoya-Senpai, he was going to play us with what he knows. _That bastard should be the mischievous type, not the twins._

"You're welcome," Tamaki-Senpai told him, putting his arm around the boy's shoulders. "You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy."

Haruhi was fighting like Hell trying to get away from him. Tamaki-Senpai just followed him, most likely completely oblivious to his discomfort or just not caring. I'm betting on the former, he's pretty dense.

"It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far," Haruhi stated, still trying to get away from him.

"Spurned, neglected, but that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world…of beauty!" He spread his arms out.

Haruhi started walking toward the door, mumbling something to himself.

"Hey!" Honey-Senpai called, grabbing Haruhi by the arm and pulling him back. "Come back here Haru-chan! You must be like a superhero or something. That's so cool."

"I'm not a hero," Haruhi told him. "I'm an honor student." He seemed to think about something. "And who're you calling Haru-chan?"

"I never would've imagined the famous scholar…would be so openly gay," Tamaki-Senpai said. I laughed and plopped down in what use to be Tamaki-Senpai's chair as I watched Haruhi mumble something to himself.

"So tell me what kinda guys you're into. Do you like the strong silent type, the boy lolita, how 'bout the mischievous type, the best friend type, or the cool type?"

"I…uh…" Haruhi started backing up. "It-it's not like that. I was just looking for a quiet place to study!"

Tamaki-Senpai put his hand on Haruhi's cheek, tilting his chin upwards. "Or maybe…" He got close to Haruhi's face. "You're into a guy like me. What do you say?"

 _I'd say get out of my face, but that's just my opinion._ In all honesty I felt kinda sorry for Haruhi, I never got openly flirted with like that from Tamaki-Senpai, but I know he's hard to get off your back. I couldn't help but laugh again, though. This was just so priceless. _Maybe Tamaki-Senpai is gay…?_

Haruhi backed up, hitting a stand that held an expensive vase. He tried grabbing it, but just barely missed it. The vase smashed onto the ground, breaking into a million pieces.

"Aww," Hikaru and Kaoru said over Haruhi's shoulder.

"We were going to going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction," Hikaru informed Haruhi.

Kaoru joined in. "Oh, now you've done it commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen."

"What? Eight million yen?" Haruhi then tried figuring out something on his fingers, but I had taken to searching Kyoya-Senpai for any clues as to what he knows that we don't, so I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing.

"Uh…I'm gonna have to pay you back," Haruhi said, getting my attention off of the school's cool type. Not knowing something that Kyoya-Senpai finds so amusing makes the hair on my arms and neck stand tall. _Sadistic bastard…._

"With what money?" the twins asked, looking at each other with a shrug.

"You can't even afford a school uniform."

"What's with that grubby outfit you got on anyway?" Kaoru asked as Kyoya picked up a piece of broken shard.

I yawned, feeling worn out. _Maybe I could just take a little nap and they won't notice?_

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" Kyoya-Senpai asked.

I quickly moved out of the way, knowing Tamaki-Senpai was going to sit down where I had just previously been. That was his throne after all.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka." Tamaki-Senpai rested his chin on one of his hands while the other pointed at Haruhi. "'When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money you can pay with your body. That means starting today…" He looked at Haruhi, who I felt bad for. "You're the Host Club's dog."

Tamaki-Senpai got up again and we surrounded the new boy. He seemed to have frozen or something. Tamaki waved his hand a bit to try to get Haruhi's attention.

"Poke poke," Honey Sempai said as he poked Haruhi.

Haruhi fell over.

"Oh that's wonderful…Guys, I think you broke him," I informed everyone, staring at the boy on the floor.

• **¥•¥•¥•**

"How was your weekend with the twins?" Kana asked me, tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ears.

"It was fun." I told them, recalling the events of yesterday and yawning because even thinking about all the extra exertion that was put on my body, made me ten times sleepier. "We were going to just go to the park, but then they decided to go to the mall. We went shopping because they insisted that I needed a new _wardrobe_." I said, mocking them.

"Have you gotten any closer to them?" Riko asked, as if she pitied me.

I nodded my head eagerly, "I think that they're really starting to like me. We got a large milkshake yesterday and all three of us shared!"

Kana gasped and started to have a fangirl attack. "That's basically like kissing!"

"I'm so happy for you," Tanaka said quietly and blushed.

I continued entertaining my guests, talking to them about yesterday's adventure and what all we bought. They were so happy for me and I had to admit I was feeling really warm and tingly thinking back on it. Me and the twins have gotten quite close, but we're still visibly holding back. I haven't even let them come inside my house yet, which they begged me to do.

I looked over when I heard the twins laughing though. Tamaki-Senpai was in his little emo corner, making me sigh. _I'm gonna invest in some flashlights in those corners so they aren't so dark when he goes there.  
_  
From what it looked like where I sat, Haruhi had managed to make him go to the corner, since the twins seemed to be praising him.

"Boss?" Kaoru asked as I walked over to see what was happening.

"Call me king," Tamaki-Senpai interrupted.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting…"

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know," Hikaru finished for his twin. "He's not exactly host club material, but…maybe if we took off his glasses, it'll help."

"Hey, I need those," Haruhi told Hikaru after he had taken his glasses off. Both twins stared at Haruhi wide eyed. "I use to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school."

Mori-Senpai, Honey-Senpai, Kyoya-Senpai, and I watched Haruhi curiously.

Tamaki-Senpai came running over, pushing Hikaru and Kaoru out of the way. He stared at Haruhi for a few seconds before snapping his finger. "Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Got it!" They saluted Tamaki before each grabbing each of Haruhi's wrists. They took off to the changing rooms, dragging Haruhi along with them.

Tamaki-Senpai pointed at Kyoya-Senpai, who already had his cell phone out. "Kyoya, my hair stylist." He started punching the number in. Tamaki-Senpai switched to point at Mori-Senpai. "Mori-Senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses." He pointed at me, making me raise an eyebrow. "Go find those two devils and make sure they don't break anything."

 _Don't you mean, make sure the newbie doesn't break anything?_ I thought feeling defensive. I shrugged, heading to the back rooms. When I opened the door, the twins were bouncing out of the changing room before looking at each other.

"What're you doing back here, Rin?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"I was told to make sure you two didn't do anything dumb." I said, sitting down on one of the sofas.

• **¥•¥•¥•**

"Um, Senpai?" Haruhi called.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi pushed the curtain back, making me look up at him. "You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?"

Tamaki held his face. "Cute! You're as pretty as a girl. Adorable!"

"Haru-chan you look so cute!" Honey-Senpai told him.

"If we had known that's how you really looked," Hikaru started.

"We would've helped you out sooner," Kaoru finished.

I nodded to Haruhi. "You look nice."

"Who knows," Kyoya-Senpai added, putting his two cents in. "Maybe he'll draw in some customers."

"You know, that's just what I was thinking," Tamaki-Senpai stated.

"Bull," I deadpanned.

Tamaki-Senpai pointed at Haruhi. "Our errand boy is moving up in ranks. Starting today, you're an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first rate host. If you can get one hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt."

"A host?" Haruhi asked, his eyebrows twitching.

• **¥•¥•¥•**

I was in middle of a conversation with another one of my guest when I heard Tamaki-Senpai yell something about being cute. I glanced over and saw Tamaki-Senpai almost killing Haruhi in a hug and twirling him around.

"Mori-Senpai!" Haruhi called to him. "Help me!"

I watched in fascination as Mori-Senpai's expression changed dramatically as if he was triggered by what he said. Mori-Senpai pulled Haruhi form Tamaki-Senpai's arms and held him up. It seemed something dawned on him as he held Haruhi. A strange feeling of deja vu washed over me making me shiver.

I walked over to see what was happening.

"Mori-Senpai?" Tamaki-Senpai asked. "You really didn't have to go that far. Come on little one. Let Daddy give you a big hug." I gaped, remembering those were his exact words to me a little over a year ago.

"I've already got a dad," Haruhi told him. "I don't need another one." I continued to gawk at them, _me and Haruhi are going to be very good friends, I can tell._

Mori put Haruhi down and I steadied him as he lost his balance. Haruhi went to walk and stumbled, making me grab his arm as I saw him fall. Unfortunately I wasn't very good at balancing myself either so our bodies and ended up in a heap on the floor, with Haruhi pulled over my body.

I blinked.

Those were breasts I felt against my own chest. However unnoticeable they were, I still felt them.

Haruhi…

Is a girl.

Girls around the room let out screams of delight at seeing us, but while they did that I was blushing profusely.

"Uh…A-are you a-alright Ha-Haru-Haruhi?" I stuttered, blinking at her face, which wasn't too far from mine.

"Yeah…I think. Thank you."

"You're w-welcome…We haven't been formally introduced yet, have-have we? I'm Sakamaki Rin, a first year."

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, a first year."

I smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Haruhi."

"Um guys…" Hikaru started.

"You do realize what position you're in, don't you?" Kaoru asked.

I stood up and helped Haruhi too before practically running away towards my little area. Not even ten minutes later while I was entertaining one of my guests, asking if she wanted some more tea, and I heard a scream and something breaking. It made me look over to Haruhi's table, where I saw it had been overturned and she was now over another girl, blinking in shock. Haruhi had nothing to do with it. I could see it in her eyes. She was just as surprised as we were. She was confused as to what happened.

"No Haruhi!" the girl screamed. I recognized her as one of Tamaki-Senpai's regular customers. "Leave me alone! Somebody help! He just attacked me! Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson."

Letting out a sigh, I excused myself politely and stood up and walked over as Hikaru and Kaoru poured water over Haruhi and the girl.

Haruhi moved from where she was to stand on her feet and look up at the twins.

"Why did you do that?" the girl asked.

Tamaki and I helped her stand and once she was standing, I let her go so she could face Tamaki-Senpai. Tamaki-Senpai brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Do something Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me."

"I'm disappointed in you," he told her. "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?

"You don't know that," she said a little too fast for her to be innocent. "Do you have any proof that I did?"

Tamaki-Senpai's hand was on her chin. "You know, you're a beautiful girl…But you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there's one thing I know. Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

 _Really, Haruhi isn't any kind of a man._ I thought, suppressing a laugh. _Ah, so this is why Kyoya-Senpai was smirking devilishly earlier. He knew Haruhi was a girl and we were all making fools of ourselves because we didn't know._ I looked over at him and shot him a deadly glare before looking back to Tamaki-Senpai.

"Why Tamaki?" the girl asked before she started running. "You idiot!"

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you?" Tamaki asked, referring back to Haruhi. "Because it is your fault after all." He pointed at her. "Your quota is now one thousand!"

"One thousand?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki held his hand out for Haruhi. "Come on. I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie." He winked at her.

"This is the only spare uniform we have," Kyoya said, holding up a bag. "Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?"

Haruhi looked into the bag. "Thanks a lot you guys. I'm gonna go change."

I looked at Tamaki-Senpai and said, "You do realize that it wasn't Haruhi's fault at all, right?"

"If he hadn't provoked Ayanokoji, then she wouldn't have set up the whole shenanigan in the first place." Tamaki-Senpai stated, keeping his eyes on the brown headed girl walking away.

I sighed, there was no point in arguing with him. "I'm going to go get some tea I'll be right back." I told them, but none of them was paying attention to me.

When I got back I heard, "Listen Senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are, rather than for what sex they are." She had been fixing the little bow that was around her neck as she spoke.

"Well isn't this an interesting development," Kyoya said as we all watched Tamaki's face flame bright red.

"Oh yeah," the twins agreed.

"Uh, you know I have to say Senpai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Tamaki turned even more red, and covered the lower half of his face. "Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." Cue Tamaki's face suddenly turning blue. It was quite comical to watch in all honesty. "I wonder how I could pull it off? I've got it!" She hit her fist into her open palm. "I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." She let out a little laugh.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Leave a review, favorite and folloooooooow so you get notifications on when I update ;)

Updates may be delayed because school SUCKS butt! Until next time :)


	11. Chapter 11

The Best Friend Type 

WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN UPLOADED!

Chapter Eleven: The Ball

I was entertaining my customers by doing a card trick I watched online. All of the guys, minus Haruhi and Tamaki-Senpai, were shirtless and had shorts of different types on. Tamaki-Senpai was in a more regal outfit, and Haruhi chose to stay in her uniform than wear what Tamaki-Senpai had suggested, which was something to match his. I wore a tight blue muscle shirt and some shorts that looked like the rest of the guys.

"It looks so magical, doesn't it?" I asked my guests, completely ignoring whatever the others were doing.

"Will you teach us how to do it?" One of my guests asked me.

"I would, but it wouldn't be as magical if you knew how. As your friend, I would like to preserve that feeling of awe I see dancing in your beautiful eyes each time I do a trick." I told girl I had talked to blushed a light pink. "Oh, we're having a little formal party, are you ladies going to come and dance?" I smiled at them.

"Oh, I can't wait," one of the girls said.

The other one giggled. "Me either. It has to be fun dancing with you, Rin-Kun."

I nodded my head. "It should be. I like to make things more interesting." I leaned in close to the girls. "Though Kyoya normally has to keep tabs on me. He says I get too out of hand sometimes." I winked at them, making them giggle again as their faces turned red.

"Why is Tamaki-Senpai eating ramen in the corner?" I asked no one in particular as I sat on the table. It was after club hours and I was dying to go home.

Kyoya-Senpai glanced up from his laptop. "Kanako," he told me, making me nod.

"Hey boss," Kaoru called.

"Why don't you stop eating that commoners ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" Hikaru asked.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kazuka has taken a liking to Haruhi?"  
Kaoru pressed.

"He shouldn't be surprised," Kyoya-Senpai told the twins. "She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"

"What illness?" Haruhi asked, not knowing about Kanako.

"She's got the host hopping disease," Hikaru stated.

Kaoru mimicked his brother. "AKA the 'Never the Same Boy Twice' disease."

I snickered. They all make her seem like a hoe. I mean, she is, but still. I honestly didn't like Kanako that much. It's simple, ya pick a boy, and ya stuck with him. I know some girls change their preference once in a while, but Kanako likes to host hop too often.

"Usually our customers choose a favorite host and then see them regularly," Kyoya-Senpai explained. "However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis."

"That's right," Honey-Senpai agreed. "'Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan."

"And before him it was me," I said with a yawn.

"Oh. So he's upset cause I took her from him?" I nodded as the drama king himself ran over to the table.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less!" He stood up straight, pointing at Haruhi. "I'm running out of patience. Haruhi! It's time you started dressing like a girl!"

"I believe she has the right to choose that Tamaki-senpai," I stated.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, watching him with her wife brown eyes.

"I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!"

"Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes," Hikaru stated.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together, so no one can tell," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki-Senpai quickly brought out a box. He started digging in it. "That's enough Haruhi. Now you listen to Daddy!" He pulled a very big framed picture of Haruhi with her hair long. "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!"

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!" She yelled.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am," Hikaru admitted. "How could this possibly become that?"

Cutting her hair and having a bad hair day along with not being able to find the right clothes? Maybe that's how.

We all looked at Haruhi.

"The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair." She had her hand on the back of her head, like she were remembering the gum in her hair. "It's a real pain to get gum outta long hair, so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I look like a dude, you know."

Tamaki-Senpai started tearing up before bursting out, "A girl should never refer to herself as a dude! Mama! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again."

"I'm sorry, but who is 'Momma'?" Haruhi asked Kyoya-Senpai.

"Based on club position, I assume it's me."

"Look, I don't see what you're crying about," Haruhi told Tamaki. "Working as a host, I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy."

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience?" Hikaru asked. "You'll need it at the party."

"Uh…No…But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interesting in going to events, so if I could be excused…" Her eye twitched as if she was extremely uncomfortable.

Tamaki's eyes glowed for a second. "Definitely not." He put his hand to his chin. "A gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week, and you will demonstrate it for us at the party." He spun once before pointing at Haruhi again. "Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy."

"I'm going home," I told the others the next day after club hours.

"Why are you always in such a hurry to leave?" Hikaru asked as he watched Tamaki-Senpai pouting in a corner. Haruhi was dancing with Kanako. Enough said as to why he's in a corner again.

"Because I am tired."

I started heading out, on the way passing Tohru Suzushima. I waved to him in greeting before heading down the stairs and heading out the front entrance of Ouran.

•¥•¥•¥•

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs," Tamaki-Senpai greeted all the ladies who came. Right now we couldn't see them though, since the lights were off. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you…" The light shined on Tamaki-Senpai. "Welcome." He bowed to the ladies, along with the rest of us.

He was up on the staircase above us while the rest of us were lower. The twins and Haruhi were to the left, if you looked at the staircase from the bottom. Kyoya-Senpai, Honey-Senpai, and Mori-Senpai were on the right. I was in the middle.

I think my outfit beat everyone else in color, seeing as how I had a bright red suit. Tamaki had white, Mori-Senpai a simple black, Honey-Senpai a cream color, Kyoya a tailcoat black suit, the twins some kind of plaid colored vests over cream long sleeved shirts, and Haruhi in brown.

The rest of the lights came on and the orchestra started up. The girls clapped.

We all stood up straighter.

"As always ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment," Kyoya-Senpai informed the ladies. "So we invite you to dance to your heart's' content. Based on her dancing skills one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek, from our king."

"Good luck to you…my darlings." Tamaki-Senpai said softly with a wink. Sparkles erupted from around him. Well…I swear Tamaki-Senpai may have just killed a few girls with that…Ah well. It wasn't me.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm," the twins ordered our female host. They were standing on each side of her now.

"Well excuse me you guys. Sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park."  
She said.

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not," Kyoya-Senpai stated, writing something down in his book. Next to him Honey-Senpai was sitting on Mori-Senpai's shoulders. "Well, since you're already here you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread."

"A spread?" Haruhi asked before glancing over at Kyoya. "With fancy tuna?"

Kyoya broke his mechanical pencil.

The others spazzed a bit about the tuna while I just walked down to the waiting ladies and away from the danger that was Tamaki-Senpai.

I was the first of the hosts to start dancing with the ladies waiting in the room. My waltz, as expected of my personality, was a bit more tiring than it should have been on the girls I danced with, but they did have fun. I was overexerting myself, I know, but the 'best friend type' is supposed to always be fun.

I only stopped dancing when Hikaru and Kaoru pulled me away from my dancing partner to go to the back rooms. They had explained earlier, before the party, about their plan to get Kanako and Tohru together, and that we'd be helping with it.

"There she is," Hikaru stated as Mori brought Haruhi in over his shoulder.

"You didn't have to be so forceful," Haruhi told the guys. I was just relaxing in a chair now and I was very content with staying there for the rest of the ball.

"Never mind that," Hikaru brushed off. "Go get changed." He pushed a package with Haruhi's dress into her arms.

"Yeah!" Honey-Senpai cheered, pushing her into a changing stall.

"A little accident toward the end of the night would be quite thrilling," Kyoya told us. He checked his watch. "And remember Haruhi. There are only twenty minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."

I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end. Kyoya-Senpai was scheming again, which most likely was never a good thing for me. He tended to pick on me the most.

Haruhi came out of the stall with her long wig and dress on.

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay?" Honey-Senpai told Haruhi.

The twins worked on Haruhi's makeup as I brushed down some stray strands of her hair.

"Uh, we know this is the boss's strategy, but it's kind of unsettling," Kaoru said.

Tamaki-Senpai walked into the room. "Gentleman, here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for-" He was distracted when he saw Haruhi. She looked like a girl again.

"So, what do you think?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, standing by Tamaki-Senpai's side.

I was busy brushing the wrinkles out of the dress from when Haruhi had sat in the chair as she stood up with all her glory.

"Wow, you look so cute," Honey-Senpai told Haruhi as she wobbled past him.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes," Haruhi grumbled.

"Good luck Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru called to her down the hall.

Tamaki-Senpai was saying how pretty she was, so I ignored him and went back to entertaining our guests. That was a challenge all its own, since I use more energy to dance than is expected. The others joined not too long after, dancing more calmly than I did…Except Honey-Senpai, but that's not the point.

"Rin, they're in position," Hikaru told me, pulling me from my dance partner by my arm. Where his hand rested, my skin felt heated. It was a good feeling though, it kind of upset my stomach though. Not sure why, this was weird for me.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tamaki-Senpai said as lights flashed on Tohru and Kanako in the courtyard. "It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for…" He held his hand out toward the couple in the courtyard. "This couple."

Tohru asked Kanako to dance, of which she said yes. So now we're all watching them dance.

"Where the hell did you two get bananas?" I mumbled to the twins. They grinned, making me shake my head. "Whatever, I'll get one later."  
I forgot to eat lunch today. I was too busy helping set up for the party.

Tamaki-Senpai sighed happily. "May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" He spread his arms out to his sides, nearly hitting Haruhi, who had ducked.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru called into a microphone, swiftly stealing it from the king who gaped at him.

"Congratulations Princess Kanako Kazukazaki!" Kaoru congratulated.

Everyone clapped for Kanako.

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king," Hikaru stated.

"You ready?" Tamaki asked, putting his hand to his chin.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Kaoru stated, making Tamaki's mouth drop to the floor dramatically.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident toward of the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone." I told them with a smirk.  
I let out a snort of laughter. This night was just getting more and more entertaining.

Tohru seemed to be encouraging Kanako on the kiss.

"There's no way I can kiss her," Haruhi stated.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one third," Kyoya bribed with a smirk on his own face.

He had her hooked. "Well it is just a peck on the cheek," she reasoned with herself.

"That's the way to think of it," I told her with a grin, nudging her playfully in Kanako's direction.

As she walked down the stairs, Honey-Senpai pointed out something that he shouldn't have near Tamaki-Senpai. "Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?"

I looked at him. He knew exactly what he was doing and the reaction he would get. I snickered, he's just as mischievous as the twins and Kyoya-Senpai.

"What?" Tamaki yelled. "Wait Haruhi!" He ran down the stairs, tripping over the banana peels that I'm sure the twins left on purpose, and hitting Haruhi's back. She ended up kissing Kanako on the lips.

All the girls squealed while the hosts and I smiled. This was really entertaining to watch. Both of them looked embarrassed for a bit. Kanako then looked worried at Tohru, who kinda laughed it off, and Haruhi looked kinda happy. I assume she was happy because things seemed to work out with Tohru and Kanako, but who am I to assume she wasn't a lesbian?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Leave a review, favorite and folloooooooow so you get notifications on when I update ;) I'm really happy because my other story seems to have become extremely popular.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Best Friend Type**

Chapter Twelve: Physical Exams

We were all in the club room and I was in the middle of having a mental breakdown when Tamaki-Senpai broke through my thoughts by shouting about physical exams and needing another emergency host club meeting.

I wasn't worried about physical exams because I got special permission from the Chairman to not take them. I gave him an edited version of my medical history and some edited documents on my last physical exams. I also had Aunt Ema talk to the Chairman on my behalf and he reluctantly agreed.

"Tamaki-Senpai!" I shouted, making him stop and blink at me. "We'll figure it out after club. Now please go entertain your guests while the rest of the club does the same. I'll figure something out with Kyoya-Senpai afterwards."

"Thank you!" he wailed, hugging me before running off.

I rubbed my chest. Tamaki-Senpai had shaken me a bit too hard. My old wound felt a little sore from my latest surgery, so that was wasn't good. I ran my hands up and down my face, staring at the host club king. The guy was in Lala land. You could see it from his face.

"He must be having a great daydream," Honey-Senpai told Hikaru.

"He's kind of creeping me out," Hikaru admitted.

"Jealous Hikaru?" Tamaki-Senpai asked, suddenly snapped out of his daydream/fantasy/whatever-he-was-thinking. "This is all part of my strategy. While you've wasted time, blinded by your jealousy, I've forseen the outcome of this charade." He sighed happily, making me sigh out of weariness. Whatever he's about to say is going to sound like babble. "This anime is obviously a school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we're love interests."

"Yeah, then what're we?" the twins asked.

Tamaki-Senpai pointed at all of us. "You boys, are the homosexual supporting cast." He drew a line on the ground. "So please make sure that you don't step across this line."

"You've gotta be kidding," Hikaru and Kaoru stated, staring at the line. They turned serious though.

"Hey listen boss," Hikaru started.

"I don't think you get it," Kaoru continued.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club anymore," Honey-Senpai explained. That hit a sore spot with Tamaki. "But if Haru-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet she'll be even cuter than she is now." I stared at the cute little senior with a smirk. Mischievous little….

"She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right?" Hikaru asked. "She must've been pretty popular with all the boys."

"Yeah," Kyoya-Senpai confirmed. "According to my investigative reports, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month."

"Oh, I see," Kaoru stated as I sat on the floor with a yawn. "So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her."

"But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long," Hikaru added. Now they're just teasing poor Tamaki-Senpai. Not that it isn't funny to watch, but still.

Tamaki-Senpai started tearing up. "No way…"  
Oh dear, here comes the water works, I sighed.

The door opened and the person we were just talking about stuck her head in the room. "Hey guys, sorry I'm so late."

Tamaki-Senpai grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her close to his face. "Don't you worry Haruhi. We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise you'll stay as our beloved secret princess."

Haruhi blinked twice. "Sure."

"You know what?" Hikaru asked. "I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her."

Kaoru agreed with his brother. "Then that settles it." I felt a painful stab in my chest. I rubbed where it hurt.

Tamaki-Senpai tried getting the whole host club to do some kind of plan, but I was standing in front of Haruhi. She stared back at me.

"Um, Rin?" She asked, blinking. "Is something wrong?"

I tilted my head a bit to my right side before shaking my head and moving back.

Haruhi stared at the guys now before hitting her fist into her open palm. "I've got it. You guys are worried cause if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt." She turned to the window and started calculating the remains of her debt as I crawled onto the window sill in front of her and stretched out. "Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back."

She laughed as Tamaki-Senpai and the twins mumbled some stuff to each other.

"I can help you pay it back," I offered to Haruhi, making her turn to me. I don't know what possessed me to say it, but I felt a weird dark feeling boiling in the pit of my stomach. I felt mad and defensive. I guess I said it because I wanted them to remember that I exist too.

"Rin!" Tamaki-SenpI shouted, pulling Haruhi away to the side.

The twins were laughing as Haruhi deadpanned. I let a chuckle out. "I'm just playing Tamaki-Senpai, don't get your boxers in a twist." I moved my hands to rest behind my head. "Continue on with whatever you were doing though." Tamaki-Senpai gave me a suspicious look. "I'm just kidding Tamaki-Senpai. Sheesh, as if Haruhi would let me pay it for her anyways."

"Are you saying that you hate being a host?" Tamaki-Senpai asked, going back to the subject from before I was offering Haruhi a favor. "That you hate this club?"

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes." I let out a little laugh at the honesty this girl has. Her honesty sent Senpai to his corner again. Though that isn't really hard to do. "I mean you guys aren't bad, but if it gets out that I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do, you know."

I turned my head to stare out the window and at the beautiful blue sky. There were clouds in the sky today, in my opinion adding to the beauty of it all. I don't know what it is, but it's just so peaceful to look at. My mind began to wander into dangerous territories as I thought about my past.

"Rin?" a voice asked. "Rin, what's wrong?"

"Get away!" I shouted, hitting whoever's hand it was away from me. I sat up, my knees to my chest and my head in my hands. "Stay away from me!"

"He's having a panic attack," someone else said.

"Rin-chan, calm down," a young voice said as they touched my arm.

I let out another pained yell and tried to move away from whoever it was, but here was something solid behind me, blocking my path. "Get away from me!"

"Calm down Rin," a calm voice said. "Everything's okay. You're fine now. Take slow, deep breaths." I tried calming down my breathing, which I didn't realize had sped up. "Keep taking deep breaths."

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. A hand was on my lower back, the only part of my back they could reach since the rest was against whatever was behind me.

"Are you okay Rin-chan?" that same young voice asked, making me open my eyes again. Now that I was thinking clearly, I saw the room around me instead of the blood and white light. Honey-Senpai was standing next to Kyoya-Senpai, who had his hand on my back.

I looked at Kyoya-Senpai's eyes, which seemed worried. "Are you alright now, Rin?"

I nodded numbly.

"Has this happened before?" Haruhi asked, looking over at me worriedly. In all honesty, everyone was looking at me worriedly.

"This happens every once in a while," Tamaki-Senpai answered.

"This is the fourth time we've seen it," Hikaru admitted.

"Third for Takashi and I," Honey-Senpai said, climbing onto the windowsill to sit next to me.

"I've helped him through all of his panic attacks he's had at school so far," Kyoya told Haruhi. "Thankfully he never has them with many people around."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, moving my legs so they were hanging off the windowsill. "I don't know what causes them."

"Maybe it's a memory," Haruhi said.

I shook my head, looking at the ground to avoid looking into any eyes, lest my own eyes betray me. "I haven't had anything bad happen to me enough to make me traumatized."

Honey-Senpai hugged my arm. "I wish we knew a way to stop them. It scares me when I see you like that Rin-chan."

"It scares us all," Kaoru admitted. I tried giving him a reassuring smile, but I failed and it looked more like a grimace, I'm sure.

• **¥•¥•¥•**

"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building."

"And off we go to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz," I sang with a sigh, standing up.

We went to the clinic that Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi would be going to and waited in the room.

After a while the students finally entered the room. To entertain myself, I climbed up on the bars and sat on the bars above the curtains for the room Hikaru and Kaoru would be changing in.

Across the room Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai were dressed as doctors, but it was obvious it was them.

"Hitachiin brothers," a nurse said, only a few inches to the right of my foot. She gestured to the empty room beyond my feet. "Would you please come with me? We're ready to do your chest measurements. You can use the area behind this curtain to undress." All the girls around the area seemed ready to see shirtless twins. I for one agree with these girls. They may be a year younger, but these guys were sexy.

"Doesn't matter to me," Hikaru said, taking off his shirt.

"We're not shy," Kaoru added, also taking off his shirt. "Who needs a curtain?"

"Me, if you two continue undressing," I answered, chuckling.

The girls screamed for them, while I just wolf whistled.

"I won't allow it," Hikaru told Kaoru. "It's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you Kaoru."

Kaoru chuckled. "What're you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body." They held each other, making the girls scream. A couplehad a bloody nose.

"Mmm, can I toy with your body?" I joked half heartedly, bending backwards over the bar I was sitting on top of and hanging on upside down with the back of my knees. What? I had a role to play and I'm a good actress.

"I don't know if we'd have room for you, Rin," Hikaru said, watching me hang upside down.

I let go of the bar with one of my legs, bending it back. "I can squeeze in. I'm quite flexible you know." I winked at the twins. "The question is, can you keep up with your best friend?" I said the words in a low voice, drawing it out with a grin. The twins came up on either side of me.

"I think we may have to test this out one time Kaoru," Hikaru told his brother, looking at me.

Kaoru mimicked Hikaru. "I agree. We should see if our best friend is really as flexible as he says he is."

We all glanced over at the changing rooms Haruhi was going to be in when we heard the commotion over there.

"Ah, we'll have to cut this short guys." I let go of the bar with my other leg and landed on my hands before bending so I was on my feet again. All three of us headed over and waited for the curtains to open and Tamaki-Senpai to appear, trying to be Haruhi. I must point out that it failed.

Terribly.

The girls also noticed this, since they immediately knew it was Tamaki-Senpai. The twins were busy laughing at Tamaki-Senpai's fail while I went check on Haruhi.

Kyoya came in the little room right behind me.

"Haruhi, ready?" he asked. "I went ahead and set up a separate room for you. A special boys clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy."

"It turns out the doctors here today, are all on staff at one of Kyoya-Senpai's family's hospitals," Hikaru stated. I noticed both he and his brother were dressed again. Such a shame.

I scowled at my last thought.

"Would've been nice if he had said something to us earlier," Kaoru said. Both he and Hikaru shrugged.

"I had to get my revenge too," Kyoya-Senpai informed them. "I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise."

"I'm tired," I grumbled, leaving the guys in search of food.

"Where're you going, Rin-Kun?" one of my Haruhi's customers asked.

"To search for some food, I'm hungry," I lied.

She giggled. "You use so much energy doing all of your tricks and such, it's no wonder you're hungry."

I smiled. "Yeah. Using so much energy can be exhausting though." I rubbed my chest a bit. "If you need me, I'll be napping in the Hitachiin's changing room instead. They're not using it at the moment, so I might as well. So if any of the other hosts come looking for me, let them know."

"Okay," she said, smiling.

"Thanks." I gave her a quick hug, which made her blush and girls around squeal before I headed off to Hikaru and Kaoru's changing room, letting the nurse there know I was their friend and taking it for a quick nap. She had no problem and even pushed the chairs together for me.

Those chairs were comfy enough to fall asleep easily, so I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Aww, he looks so cute."

"I don't want to wake him up."

"But Haruhi and the others are looking for him."

"I told them where he was sleeping."

"Maybe they're taking their time."

I moaned a little, turning away from all the noise and hearing some squeals.

"So that's where he's been hiding."

"That has to be uncomfortable for Rin."

"The chairs are very comfortable Haruhi. He's probably sleeping like a baby right now."

"Or he's trying to go back to sleep," I grumbled, moving my hand in the air and waving it behind me. "I stole this room. If you two are gonna get undressed, feel free to come in. If not, stay away."

"Rin!" the twins whined.

I opened my eyes and flipped to my back and turned my head to see the host club standing in the opening of the curtains and girls were standing behind them, looking in.

"Were you really that tired, Rin?" Haruhi asked.

I got out of the chair, rubbing my eyes as I walked over to her. I put my arm around her shoulder, leaning my head so my mouth was close to her ear. "Maybe I wanted the extra energy so I could exert myself later."

The girls nearby let out loud screeches that I assume meant they liked it.

Tamaki-Senpai's eyes were wide and his mouth was open. The twins were smirking.

"Oh don't think I wouldn't have the energy to last against you two either," I told them, clasping my hands together behind my back as I walked through the girls and toward the doors. "In all honesty, I think two at once would be more fun though." I chuckled. "Though, I still do wonder. Do you two have more energy than me?" I walked out of the room, leaving very happy girls thinking of us together.

I think I also left a shocked Tamaki-Senpai, embarrassed Haruhi, curious twins, and three other hosts that just found this scene slightly entertaining.

• **¥•¥•¥•**

I got a ride home from Kiko. We were both awkward since we haven't talked much since I started hanging out with the twins. Kiko has made some new friends to keep her company since I'm not there much anymore, I mean, she visits the club once in a while and requests me, but it's just not the same thing.

"So you have to come," she begged, clasping her hands together and shaking them.

"You know I can't." I sighed, "I can hardly walk to my room when I get home, let alone go to a full on party."

"Please!"

"No."

"If you love me you will."

I glared at her and shook my head, "You can't use that shit on me."

"But I did."

"Fine," I grumbled. She squealed and clapped her hands happily.

It's settled then, I'm going to a wild party on Saturday. I had a bad feeling, but I brushed it off and looked out the window.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting…. *smirks evilly* my other story was discontinued... sadness...** ( つ᷄.̯σ̣̥᷅ )


	13. Chapter 13

**The Best Friend Type**

Chapter Thirteen: We Have a Manager?

"Do you ladies like my kimono?" I asked, twirling around and showing off my pale blue kimono. My kimono was carefully altered by myself. While I had been changing in my stall, I quickly found tape and such as to allow my chest to show and to carefully cover what was needed. Such as things nobody needs to know. I was thankful I also knew how to professionally cover up scars and such.

"You've never showed so much skin before," one of my customers said. "Normally you're all covered up."

"I felt as though today would be a nice change in pace. But I'm gonna stay mostly covered." I told them. "I need to leave some things to your imaginations."

The girls let out happy screeches. I think that over the past year my role has became more and more flirtatious. My type should be altered to the flirtatious gay best friend.

"Though with this I can't move around much or you might see something I'd want to keep hidden." I forced a blush, "I'm such a shy person you know."

I glanced over to Haruhi and saw that Honey-Senpai was crying onto Mori-Senpai, making me excuse myself to see what was happening.

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies, Rin," Haruhi told me. "But how're they all able to cry so easily?" I shrugged as she went to walk away, but ran into Kaoru, who dropped his eye drops. "What's this?" She held the eye drops up.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops," Kaoru informed her. "Well, except for Rin, who rather not use them for some reason."

"I hate things in my eyes." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I can cry without the use of eye drops."

"What woman alive could resist a man on the brink of tears?" Hikaru asked Haruhi, ignoring me as usual, as of lately. Though Kaoru had been paying attention, so I guess that's good enough.

"That's cheating," Haruhi pointed out.

Hikaru put her arm around Haruhi. "Oh, don't be such a party pooper."

"Here Haruhi," Kaoru said, pulling a little sweet treat in a container out of his sleeve and making my mouth water. It looked so yummy. "This is for you."

"It's for me?" Haruhi asked, looking down at it in her hand then to the twins.

They grinned. "Aren't you the cutest?"

I frowned. "I'm going to bother my customers again," I said with a yawn, leaving them to it.

"Welcome back, Rin-Kun," one of my customers greeted.

"Hey girls," I greeted back with a forced smile. "Sorry I left. I was making sure everything was alright with the others. They're fine." I dug in a bag I kept off to the side and grinned before pulling out some sweets, mostly just wrapped candy. "Anyone want some?"

"I would like one," one of the girls said, starting the rest of them wanting some.

After a while of us just snacking on the candy, I heard someone call my name. "Rin!" It was Kaoru. "Come here a sec."

"Coming!" I looked to my guests. "I'm sorry, but it seems I must excuse myself again."

"It's okay," the girls all said as I stood up and made my way to the others. I stood beside Kyoya-Senpai as we all looked at the door.

"What's the matter?" I asked my fellow classmate.

"It seems we have a new guest," Kyoya-Senpai informed me. "You just missed her hitting Tamaki."

I sighed. "I always miss the funniest things." Glancing over, I saw Tamaki-Senpai kind of looking a bit wobbly. Maybe that might explain it.

Currently this new girl was calling Tamaki-Senpai phony and saying other stuff I generally didn't care about. Insult after insult. I could just imagine all of these insults stabbing Tamaki-Senpai.

Hikaru gasped as Tamaki-Senpai started falling…in slow motion. "He's created a new technique."

"One man slow motion," Kaoru finished.

He finally hit the ground…I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"I don't suppose…you are…" Kyoya-Senpai trailed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

The girl started tearing up. "It's you! Kyoya!" She stepped on Tamaki-Senpai on her way to get to Kyoya-Senpai.

Yeah…it was a bad thing.

She jumped to hug Kyoya-Senpai, accidentally hitting me in the process. I lost my balance and fell backwards to the ground, jarring my body. I bit on my lip to keep the shout of pain that wanted to come out.

"Oh how I've longed to meet you," the girl continued, ignoring me as Haruhi tried helping me up. "My one and only prince charming."

"Are you okay, Rin?" Haruhi asked as she finally got me standing.

"Ow," I mumbled under my breath before looking at Haruhi. I put on a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Haruhi. Thanks for helping me up." Nobody else had noticed I was in pain thankfully. "I'm going get changed."

"Your fiancée?" I heard Hikaru ask as I made my way back to the group. The ladies have already left and now it was just us and Renge.

"Kyoya-Senpai?" Kaoru questioned.

"Of course," the girl said, now sitting in front of us in our empty club room. "My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first year class A tomorrow."

"She's gonna be with us," I told Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. I was sat down on the same couch as Renge, but not touching her. She hurt me, albeit unintentionally, but still.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked, making me turn my head a bit to watch Tamaki-Senpai sulking in the corner.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," Kaoru stated.

"Whatever," Kyoya-Senpai sighed. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

"Ours is a story of love at first sight," Renge said, getting off the couch and being overdramatic. I laid where I took up the whole couch now, since she was gone. "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."

Kyoya-Senpai doesn't exactly like nature.

And Kyoya-Senpai hates cats…

"She serious?" the twins asked.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"No way!" Renge shouted. "I could recognize my love anywhere!" She went on a rant that was nothing like Kyoya-Senpai and confusing the twins. "He's a gentle man who's kind to everyone but doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki Doki Memorial." She pointed at Kyoya-Senpai. "You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi."

It was silent.

"That's nothing like Kyoya," I stated, staring at Renge. "At all…"

The others were busy spazzing because Renge was an otaku. I didn't care exactly because I myself am an otaku. I like video games, books, and television a lot. I don't have much time for it anymore because these days as soon as I get home I pass out on the downstairs sofa.

I lifted my legs to allow Kyoya to sit before setting my legs back down on his lap. The look he gave me was scary.

"I get it now," he said. "You're in love with that character. You're projecting that love onto me and you've somehow fantasized yourself into thinking we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."

The rest of the host club popped up around us.

"So…she made it up," Tamaki-Senpai clarified with hope in his voice. "You're not really her fiancé, right?"

"Well no. I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

Renge just finished spazzing and popped up near me, scaring the hell out of me while speaking to Kyoya-Senpai. I was squeezed against the back of the couch with this woman's butt against my stomach and my feet still on Kyoya-Senpai's lap, not comfortable at all. She was way too close for me to be comfortable with this. "According to my research, I understand that you're in charge of managing the club. Is that true Kyoya?"

"That's right," Honey-Senpai told her. "Kyo-chan is our director."

"You're the club's director?" Renge asked. "That's perfect! Oh wow! I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."

"We don't advertise," the twins informed the delusional girl. "We're just a host club."

"I made up my mind! From now on I'm gonna be the manager of this host club!" She had completely ignored the twins.

"Um, listen Kyoya…" I glanced over at Tamaki-Senpai, who was leaned over the back of the couch a bit to speak to Kyoya-Senpai.

"Miss Houshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So please be polite and try not to offend her, alright?"

That brought Tamaki-Senpai's spirits down.

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you," Renge said, smiling.

"I thought about it a lot last night, and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea," Tamaki-Senpai told us.

I was sitting between him and Kyoya-Senpai on one couch with the twins on the couch across the coffee table from us. Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai were sitting in chairs on a third side of the coffee table, and Haruhi was across from them.

"Why do you say that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Well it's fairly obvious, isn't it?"

"Only to you Tamaki-Senpai," I mumbled grumpily, leaning back and letting my arms go across the back of the couch behind both the boys.

"Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi," he explained. "So, if Haruhi has a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity."

Cause I'm not a girl, right? Wrong. "Oh dear lord save us now," I groaned. "That's absurd."

"Now is our chance to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project men. She doesn't have any friends in class right now except for these two shady twins." He pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru. "That's no good for her."

"Like you have room to talk," they said, tilting their heads.

"Haruhi's pretending to be a guy, first of all," I stated. "Therefore she wouldn't exactly want to be feminine. Secondly, do you really want Haruhi, technically a man, to be friends with a girl? One who thinks she's a man. And then in all honesty, it's Haruhi's choice as to whether she wants to be more feminine or not."

The door opened, stopping anyone from talking. It was Renge. Damn.

"Hey everyone," she greeted. "You'll be happy to know that your new manager Renge has baked all of you some cookies." She held up said cookies.

"Oh, isn't she lady like?" Tamaki-Senpai asked, suddenly next to her. At that moment he reminded me of an excited puppy.

I blinked before staring where he use to be on the couch. As suspected, he wasn't there. My attention went back to Renge and the super fast Tamaki-Senpai.

"I'm so moved by your generosity."

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince," Renge growled at him, causing him to fall. Almost immediately after, he was across the room in his little corner.

I swear that guy would be awesome at running sports. He can make it across the room in a second.

"I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit," Renge said bashfully, walking over to the now standing Kyoya-Senpai. "I did the best I could and I already know what you're going to say." She had her hand against her cheek. I could only assume she was in her own Lala land. "Oh, you're always so sweet to me Kyoya!"

Welcome to Lala Land.

Population: Renge.

"She wasn't kidding," Honey-Senpai said through a mouth full of cookie. "These cookies really are burnt."

Mori-Senpai, always looking out for Honey Senpai. "Don't eat that Mitsukuni. It's bad for you."

I swear I saw Renge turn into Medusa as she chased Mori-Senpai, who held Honey-Senpai, across the room.

Ah well, might as well take one of Haruhi's cookies. I say they're hers, but she's only holding them. So, I took a cookie and made my way to the window to look out it as I chewed on the burnt cookie. Lately I've had more of an appetite. I think my medicine was really helping me, I smiled.

Behind me I could hear Tamaki-Senpai shouting some stuff about sexual harassment, but…when doesn't he complain about something the twins more than likely did. I only really tuned into whatever was going on behind me when I heard Renge yelling something about us.

"Every single one of you! Except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm!"

I sat on the windowsill, watching the show. It sounds like it'd be interesting. She was pointing at everyone, who was gathered together. You know it's serious when there's a finger being pointed…Okay not really.

"Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you!" She zoomed in on Honey-Senpai, who let out a cry of fear. "If all you are is cute inside and out, then you're no different than a baby; therefore, from now on you are the baby faced thug!" Honey-Senpai let out another cry of fear. "And Mori-Senpai, you're his childhood friend, the flunky. The twins'll be basketball players enslaved in their own world. Haruhi you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied." She turned around to face me, who was leaning against the window sill and watching her with amused eyes. "Rin, you will be the loner, who's only friend is Haruhi and who tries to defend Haruhi only to get hurt quite often." I shrugged as she turned back to the group. "And as for you Tamaki. You're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. The lonely prince." Surprise was etched onto Tamaki's face, though I'm not sure why. Renge has been putting him down since she met him. She turned to Kyoya with an admiring sigh and hands clasped together in front of her. "And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, kay?"

"Thank you I'm honored," Kyoya-Senpai said as I watched Tamaki-Senpai wobbling in the background. He was going on about his role and stuff. It's not like this behavior is very weird though…But it always is interesting, even though I can't hear what he's saying.

Eventually he tried doing poses for his lonely prince role, to which Renge was quite amazed at. I'd be terribly afraid if he ever practiced those poses. She had told him it'd be even more effective if it was in the rain.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, watching those two.

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out," Kyoya told everyone. "I bet it'll be interesting. It always is."

I stood up, stretching a bit before walking over to Haruhi and taking her hand. "Wanna practice being best friends Haruhi?" I winked at her, making Tamaki spazz yet again. "I can help you shower if you'd like."

"Rin!" Tamaki shouted.

"R-Rin," Haruhi stuttered.

I chuckled, leaning closer to Haruhi's face. "I can get to all those hard to reach places for you. Wash your hair for you, wash your body." I let one hand rub her shoulder then go down her arm.

It looked like Tamaki was about to have a melt down, so I backed away from Haruhi, laughing.

"Oh calm down, Idiot," I told Tamaki. "I never go after the unwilling." I brushed my hand against Haruhi's cheek before flicking her forehead gently. "Though, they do make things more fun, ya know?"

Now the twins were laughing and red in the face at the same time, Honey-Senpai was laughing slightly, Mori-Senpai just had an amused smile, Kyoya-Senpai chuckled, and Renge was bright red and watching intently. Tamaki-Senpai…Well I think I killed him. 

"Get ahead of me Haruhi and don't stop, whatever you do, just keep running," I said, pushing Haruhi ahead of me. We were running through the trees, rain pouring down on us.

Haruhi leaned against a tree, me standing protectively in front her and facing the oncoming danger.

"You can't run away forever," Honey-Senpai said as he and Mori-Senpai caught up with us.

Haruhi turned to look back at them, leaning a bit to the side to look past my shoulder. She leaned her back against the tree, sliding down it.

"I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone that crosses me," Honey-Senpai told her.

"I won't let you touch my friend," I growled. I was in a crouch, ready to jump at Honey-Senpai.

"Don't do it Mitsukuni," Mori-Senpai told him. "You should've realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself."

"I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to put you over my knee again."

Oh gosh.

I had to force back my laughter.

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." He grinned, but that didn't last long before he broke down.

Honey-Senpai cried sadly and jumped at me, who fell backwards and landed on Haruhi. I couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a laugh.

"I'm so sorry Haru-chan and Rin-chan! I can't do this anymore!"

"Cut!" Renge screeched. "Cut! Cut! Cut! What's wrong with you? You've gotta stick to the script!"

"I can't!" Honey-Senpai wailed.

"And imagining Mori-Senpai over Honey-Senpai's knee makes me laugh!" I said through my laughter.  
All this laughing was making my throat and chest ache.

Renge went about ordering the filming crew around as the rest of us went about drying ourselves off.

"How'd they go about changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?" Hikaru asked.

"And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi asked, a towel around her neck.

I was busy trying to dry my arm off.

"Apparently she flew them in from Hollywood," Kyoya-Senpai informed us. "Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie Millennial Snow. It was the number one in grossing box office hit in America last year."

"We live in Japan, not America," I pointed out. "So there is a very slight possibility that we might not have seen it." I moved on to trying to wipe my neck.

"And another thing," Hikaru started, hitting his script. "How come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?"

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked.

"If you don't know, never mind," both twins said at the same time, turning their head away.

I grinned, leaning close to Haruhi's ear. "It means the one in charge Haruhi. I could give you a visual if you'd like."

She blushed. "Uh. No-no thank you Rin!"

I chuckled. "I'm only messing with you Haruhi."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called, running over while I walked away to get some food. I saw they had a little table with sandwiches, which I gladly took one.

"Rin, you're on with Haruhi!" Renge called to me. I swallowed the rest of my sandwich.

"Kay! Let me drink my water and I'll be right there!" I drank my water, so I wouldn't end up getting the hiccups or choking or something like that, and then headed off where I saw Haruhi running to.

"Over here," Renge told us as I caught up to Haruhi. Renge was standing by two freaky looking guys. "These two gentlemen have just agree to make a special appearance in our film." I put my arm around Haruhi's shoulder and leaned my head on hers since she was shorter than me.

"Did they really agree?"

"In your film?" one guy asked.

"What're you talking about?" the other asked.

"After all, we're gonna need some tough guys for the big climax." As I guessed, she hadn't asked the guys and just completely ignored everyone as she continued on. "That's when all of the club members come together to fight against the real villains at their school. According to the script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being a part of the Japanese mafia. Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice?"

"What's with this girl?" one of the guys asked.

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!" the other told her. I assume his dad must've been part of the mafia, from the sounds of it.

"Wait a minute," Haruhi tried telling her. "Renge."

"Just come over here and wait for your cue."

She was ignoring Haruhi.

I let go of our female host and sighed. "Renge, listen to us."

She ignored me.

"Hey, you think you can push me around?" the guy she had been pulling asked. "You don't even know me."

He pushed her toward some equipment leaning against the wall.

"Watch out!" Haruhi and I both shouted, running at her. Haruhi covered her while I covered Haruhi. Can't let my friend get hurt, now can I?

"Are you okay Haruhi?" Renge asked as Haruhi kneeled to the ground, as though in pain.

I pushed the equipment from my back and kneeled behind Haruhi, one hand on her back.

"That guy was right Renge," she said. Her hand was covering her eyes. "You can't do that. "If you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside."

"Um, I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"If you judge appearances, you'll never see a person's true beauty," I said, rubbing Haruhi's back.

"What happened Haruhi?" Tamaki-Senpai asked frantically, coming around the corner. He gasped when Haruhi looked at him. I could see a tear fall from her eye, making me frown. I frowned. Was I unable to stop her from being hurt?

Tamaki-Senpai took charge as I continued rubbing Haruhi's back. "So which one of you jerks did it?" he asked, pushing one guy against the wall, holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"Wait Suoh, it's not what you think," the other guy said. "That girl started it. She was giving us a hard time."

I held Haruhi stand up before helping Renge stand.

"He's telling the truth Sempai. It wasn't their fault." Tamaki-Senpai stared at Haruhi and let the guy go. "They were provoked." He and his buddy ran off as Tamaki-Senpai walked over to Haruhi as I was taking a quick glance over Renge to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki-Senpai asked, holding her head straight. "Are you in any pain?"

Haruhi rubbed her eyes. "Yeah…" She held her hand out, showing a contact on her finger. "It's my contact."

"Your contact?" Tamaki-Senpai and I asked simultaneously, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess it must've slipped out," Haruhi said.

Tamaki-Senpai blinked before laughing. "I see how it is. You're able to cry without using eye drops. So you're a full fledged host now."

"You…you…" Renge turned to the camera, which I never knew was behind us. "Please tell me you got that camera man."

"Yes boss," the camera guy said, giving her a thumbs up.

Renge crumpled up the script she had in her clenched fist. "Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene. All it needs now is a moving narration from my sweet Kyoya."

Speaking of Kyoya-Senpai, he just smashed the camera lens with a rock.

This seemed to surprise everyone. I understand for Haruhi, Tamaki-Senpai, and Renge, seeing as how they weren't looking this way. How did the film crew not notice him walking by with a rock though?

"What'd you do to my camera?" the camera man asked.

"I believe he smashed its lens," I informed him, grinning.

"What?" Renge asked Kyoya sadly. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around here Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

"A pest," Renge whispered to herself. I glanced over my shoulder to see her crying. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate Kyoya! Why're you acting so differently now? Tell me why!"

"Because that's not the real Kyoya," Tamaki-Senpai stated.

"The real Kyoya-Senpai is the one you see before you, not the one from your game Renge," I whispered into her ear.

She turned away from me to look at Tamaki-Senpai. She fell to her knees. I kneeled quickly to make sure she was okay. Thankfully, she was. To sooth her, I rubbed her back a bit.

"Does it really matter?" Haruhi asked, kneeling down in front of Renge. "Who cares if Kyoya-Senpai is a little different than you expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little by little." Haruhi smiled. "It's a lot more fun that way."

"That it is," I agreed.

"Oh you were so courageous in the movie," my customers told me.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "But I was only acting my part. Normally I'd be like a ninja." I stood up and lifted one leg and my arms in a classical ninja-type pose, causing the girls to giggle at my antics. Suddenly I was pulled off balance by someone grabbing my arm. "Kidnapping! Help I'm being kidnapped!"

"No silly!" Renge told me and I noticed she was dragging Haruhi as well. "I want to get to know you guys better, so we're going to my house to play some games."

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the party! Get ready for the drama! Make sure to leave comments. All the chapters have been fixed!**


End file.
